Tu es notre fils !
by AthenaHermione
Summary: J'ai adoré la saison 6 mais je l'ai aussi détesté car elle avait un immense potentiel qui n'a pas été exploité surtout en ce qui concerne la révélation de l'identité de Chris. Alors voici une succession de one-shot sur la manière dont cela aurait pu se passer avec un Chris plus fort et des situations plus intéressantes selon moi. Bonne lecture ! :)
1. La rencontre

C'est une preuve mais je le dis quand même: je ne suis pas propriétaire de l'histoire et ne gagne rien avec!

J'ai adoré la saison 6 mais je l'ai aussi détesté car elle avait un immense potentiel qui n'a pas été exploité surtout en ce qui concerne la révélation de l'identité de Chris. Alors voici une succession de one-shot sur la manière dont cela aurait pu se passer avec un Chris plus fort et des situations plus intéressant selon moi. Bonne lecture! :)

**La rencontre:**

C'était un dimanche matin animé au manoir Halliwell. La famille s'était réunie pour le petit déjeuner mais très vite, la question de l'être de Lumière du futur avait été abordée et depuis, la discussion battait son plein.

«Je ne dis pas qu'il ment, Paige, je dis seulement que je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est Chris qui est revenu. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas l'une d'entre nous? s'interrogea Phoebe à voix haute.

\- On est peut-être morte à l'avenir, dit soudain Paige. »

Ses sœurs la fusillèrent du regard.

«Bah quoi? demanda la plus jeune. Je suis désolée mais à moins d'être morte, je ne laisse jamais jamais mon neveu devenir le souverain des enfers. Et je n'enverrais certainement pas un inconnu dans le passé, j'irai moi-même. Et je sais qu'il en va de même pour vous. Je pense donc que nous devons être dans l'incapacité de faire. »

La plus jeune sœur prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de son jus de fruit avant de reprendre ses explications.

«Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait être emprisonnées trop longtemps, nous sommes les sœurs Halliwell, après tout… Donc, à mon avis, nous ne sommes plus là. »

La cuisine fut plongée dans un profond silence. Chacun se plongeant dans ses propres réflexions et ses hypothèses.

«Ça se tient, commença lentement Piper en clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient à se former. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Chris ne nous a rien dit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut glisser facilement dans une conversation.

\- Oui, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi il a… commença Léo.

\- Nous savons que tu ne l'aimes pas, Léo, mais tu admettras que mes sœurs ont raison, l'interrompit Phoebe. Le seul moyen pour que Wyatt devienne la Source, c'est que nous soyons mortes toutes les trois, Chris a eu la possibilité de remonter le temps et il l'a fait. Honnêtement Léo, si nous existons dans cet avenir, nous nous serions rendu compte que les choses changeaient et nous serions revenus aussi, que ce soit pour aider Chris ou pour l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est lui qui est revenu, mais je pense qu'il dit la vérité à propos de Wyatt, si non ce qu'il fait n'a aucun sens. »

Léo baissa la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de sa belle-sœur.

«Très bien, soupira-t-il, je veux bien le croire, mais je refuse de lui faire confiance. Je veux dire, s'il est vrai que Wyatt est la source, pourquoi Chris at-il remonté le temps pour le sauver? Pourquoi ne pas simplement le tuer?

\- LEO ! s'exclama Piper avec horreur.

\- Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit en danger, Piper, la rassura précipitamment le Fondateur. Je dis juste que c'est une possibilité. Donc j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Chris n'a pas fait cela. Et j'ai encore plus besoin de savoir s'il faut envisager le faire ou pas. Je dois être fixé là-dessus avant mon retour là-haut. Même pour sauver l'avenir, je refuse de sacrifier mon fils!

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, Léo, dit Paige avec force. »

Piper prit une gorgée de café en espérant y trouver un certain réconfort, mais elle reposa rapidement dans sa tasse de car sa main tremblait trop violemment. Elle se sentait complètement dépassée par la situation. Son fils allait rejoindre le camp des démons à l'avenir et son mari projetait de retourner avec les Fondateurs alors qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble pendant qu'ils étaient sur le plan astral. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses sœurs pour l'aider à traverser tout cela, mais elle était l'aînée et elle ne voulait pas laisser voir à quel point elle était effrayée.

«Je vais écrire un sort, décida Phoebe, nous devons savoir pourquoi c'est Chris qui est revenu et pas quelqu'un d'autre! »

Paige approuva et sortit des ingrédients pour concocter une potion qui renforcerait la formule de Phoebe. Piper préféra laisser ses sœurs gérer cela et elle alla chercher Wyatt dans sa chambre pour jouer avec lui en compagnie de Léo. Aucun des deux ne se sentait prêt à parler de la nuit dernière, pour l'instant, ils se concentraient sur leur fils.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir couché Wyatt pour l'heure de la sieste, les sœurs et Léo se retrouvèrent dans le grenier et formèrent un cercle autour de la potion qui mijotait sur la table.

_Nous invoquons les pouvoirs supérieurs,_

_Pour nous éclairer en cette heure, _

_Révélez nous pourquoi le Voyageur du Temps_

_Est celui qui est reevenu avant les grands événements._

La potion explosa et ils se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule du manoir en un battement de cœur. C'était le même que celui qu'il venait de quitter.

«Euh, cela a fonctionné, non? demanda Paige, perplexe.

\- On dirait, lui a répondu Piper, nous n'avons pas encore acheté ce vase. »

Phoebe hocha lentement la tête, en accord avec son aînée, tendis que ses yeux fouillaient son environnement à la recherche du moindre indice supplémentaire. Ils se figèrent en entendant des voix dans le salon.

**«Quand rentrent-ils?**

**\- Détend toi, Phoebe, dit la voix de Paige. Ils seront bientôt là. Tu as hâte de voir papa et maman, Wyatt? ajouta-t-elle en prenant une voix plus douce pour s'adresser à l'enfant.**

**\- Voui, lui a répondu une toute petite voix. »**

Les voyageurs se précipitèrent dans le salon et virent Paige et Phoebe confortablement installées sur le canapé pendant qu'un enfant d'environ deux ans jouait par terre, sur une couverture. Les sœurs n'avaient pas changées, si ce n'est que les cheveux de Phoebe étaient légèrement plus longs et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux l'air très fatiguées.

**Très vite, le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Piper se fit entendre. Aussitôt, Paige se pencha vers son neveu.**

**« Les voilà, mon chéri. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'a dit ? »**

**Wyatt sourit à sa tante. Ce fut au tour de Phoebe de se pencher vers l'enfant.**

**« Tu es un grand garçon maintenant, et il va falloir être très sage pour ne pas stresser maman, d'accord ? lui expliqua lentement Phoebe en prenant soin de bien détacher chaque mot pour que l'enfant comprenne.**

**\- Voui. »**

« Me stresser ? répéta Piper en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que vous dîtes souvent ce genre de choses à mon fils ? »

Elle se tourna vers ses sœurs, les mains sur les hanches.

« Non, lui répondit sa plus jeune sœur avec la même expression perplexe, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirais ça.

\- Pareil, intervient Phoebe.

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, grogna Léo, et apparemment, ça va bientôt se produire… »

Il bougeait rapidement les mains en parlant, incapable de cacher son stress à l'idée que quelque chose arrive à la femme qu'il aimait.

**La porte d'entrée claqua et quelques secondes plus tard, Léo apparu. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il était actuellement, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi courts, mais il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux, comme ses belles sœurs. Cependant, son visage s'éclaira dès qu'il aperçu Wyatt. **

**« Voilà mon grand garçon !**

**\- Papa ! »**

**Léo s'accroupit sur le sol et prit son fils dans ses bras pendant que sa femme apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait un petit tas de couverture dans ses bras. Ses sœurs se levèrent d'un bond en la voyant, la dévorant du regard. Les yeux de Paige étaient remplis de joie et de fierté pendant qu'une larme de bonheur faisait lentement son chemin le long de la joue de Phoebe. Les deux femmes souriaient largement à leur sœur aînée. Celle-ci aussi paraissait épuisée, mais elle semblait aussi très heureuse et un immense sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Elle hocha doucement la tête vers ses sœurs, leur faisant signe d'attendre pendant qu'elle rejoignait son mari et son fils. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et présenta la couverture à Wyatt, révélant un bébé.**

**« Wyatt, dit elle solennellement, c'est ton petit frère.**

**\- Il s'appelle Chris, ajouta Léo sans quitter son fils aîné du regard. »**

**L'enfant se pencha vers le nouveau né en faisant une grimace de dégoût.**

**« Kwis ? répéta-t-il comme s'il testait le nom.**

**\- C'est ça mon chéri, lui répondit sa mère, et il faudra m'aider à prendre soin de lui, d'accord ?**

**\- Voui, marmonna le petit garçon en serrant son ours en peluche contre lui. »**

**Piper se pencha et embrassa le front de Wyatt puis celui de Chris avant de se relever. »**

Le temps de cligner des yeux, les sœurs et Léo furent de retour dans le grenier, en cercle autour de la potion.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est ce que vous appelez votre deuxième fils comme Chris ? demanda Paige.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Piper en haussant les épaules, il nous a peut être sauvé et on a voulu le remercier, ou alors… OH MON DIEU, JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

\- Quoi ! s'écria Léo.

\- Tu as bien vu que ça va se passer bientôt, s'écria Piper en agitant les bras comme si elle se noyait, et la nuit dernière…

\- Oh ! s'exclama Léo avant de poser une main sur bouche, effaré.»

Il y eu un raclement de gorge et Piper se rappela soudain la présence de ses sœurs qui les regardaient avec attention.

« Enfin bref, là n'est pas encore la question, dit-elle précipitamment. A quoi ça servait de nous montrer ça ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons apprendre à apprécier Chris ?

\- Je pense que c'est plus que ça, dit lentement Phoebe en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle était devant une équation de maths compliquée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Léo qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir »

Il allait à nouveau être père, cela avait de quoi faire tourner la tête de n'importe qui.

« Eh bien nous avons demandé pourquoi c'est Chris qui est revenu, n'est ce pas ? pensa Phoebe à haute voix.

\- Exactement, répondit Paige en hochant la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est ce que nous a montré cette scène.

\- Je ne te suis plus, Phoebe, dit Piper.

\- Ah mon avis, vous n'appellerez pas votre deuxième fils en hommage à notre être de lumière, vous l'appelez « Chris » quoi qu'il arrive. »

Les futurs parents échangèrent un regard, sans comprendre. Cependant un éclair de compréhension apparu dans les yeux de Paige et elle regarda sa sœur aînée avec des yeux ronds.

«Le sort nous a montré cette scène pour nous dire que Chris est revenu parce qu'il est le petit frère de Wyatt! »


	2. La barrière magique

**Merci pour vos retours ! Voici une 2ème one-shot ! Ce n'est pas mon meilleur travail, je l'ai écrit il y a un moment mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de le reprendre, donc autant le poster tel quel.**

**La barrière magique :**

Ce jour là, tout avait commencé simplement: une vision de Phoebe, un démon particulièrement moche et une victime potentielle. Les sœurs s'étaient réunies et avaient lancé une attaque sur le méchant du jour pour sauver leur innocent. Jusque là, tout s'était très bien passé: elles étaient arrivées à temps, l'innocent avait pu partir et se mettre à l'abri chez lui. Le démon s'était enfui en les voyants et Paige les avait éclipsées en enfer pour le poursuivre. Elles avaient récité une formule de leur composition et il avait rapidement explosé, ne laissant derrière lui que des cendres. C'était après que les choses étaient devenues plus compliquées. En effet, à peine leur démon vaincu, elles avaient entendu des applaudissements narquois. Aussitôt, Piper s'était retournée pour faire sauter l'intrus mais son attaque s'était heurtée à une barrière magique qui les entourait, elle et ses sœurs.

"Bravo ! Quel magnifique talent pour les rimes !" s'était moqué le démon en continuant d'applaudir.

Phoebe avait grimacé, elle savait que ce n'était pas son meilleur sort, mais tout de même, elles étaient les sœurs Halliwell ! Un peu de respect ! Le démon lui avait souri de toutes ses dents pourries. Il était vêtu de noir, ce qui montrait son manque d'originalité puisque tout les démons des enfers semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour porter cette couleur probablement pour respecter les stéréotypes... Il avait l'air humain, mais il était anormalement grand. Piper n'était pas d'une taille très élevée, mais elle avait été obligée de se tordre le cou pour ne pas parler à son estomac.

"Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous ?"

Le démon avait levé les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis un démon ! S'était-t-il écrié d'une voix exaspérée. A votre avis, qu'est ce que je veux?

\- Tuer les innocents ? Avait proposé Paige en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bingo ! Je veux tuer les innocents, tuer les sœurs Halliwell, régner sur les enfers... blabla vous devez connaître la chanson maintenant ! Se moqua encore le démon."

Il s'était gratté le cou négligemment avant de s'avancer vers elles. Machinalement, les sœurs avaient reculé avant d'être bloquées par le mur de pierre qui composait la grotte. Le démon leur avait souri à nouveau.

"Machelock, pour vous servir !" avait-t-il dit d'un ton enjoué en s'inclinant légèrement.

Son sourire s'était agrandit lorsque Paige avait essayé de les éclipser loin des enfers. Elles avaient disparues en une pluie de particules bleues mais s'étaient rapidement heurtées à la barrière et avaient atterri douloureusement sur le sol.

"Eh oui, Mesdames ! Vous êtes coincées ! Je sais que je n'ai pas les moyens de vous tuer, mais je peux vous retenir un certain temps, une vingtaine d'années environ.

\- Comment ça ? Avait demandé Phoebe en essayant de masquer l'angoisse dans sa voix."

Machelock s'était contenté de sourire, visiblement très fier de lui.

"Répondez !" avait exigé de nouveau la sœur du milieu

Mais le démon avait éclaté de rire avant de disparaître, les laissant seules en enfer, dans une grotte sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques flambeaux.

A présent, cela faisait des heures qu'elles étaient là. Le démon était revenu pour leur fournir de quoi rester en vie. Elles avaient essayé toutes les formules auxquelles elles pouvaient penser, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. De plus, la grotte dégageait une ambiance morbide dans cette pénombre illuminée seulement par trois flambeaux. Piper essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'ils s'éteignaient, elle détestait espérer que le démon reviendrait pour les changer, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver dans le noir total.

"J'abandonne, lâcha Phoebe en s'appuyant contre le mur de pierre. On a tout essayé, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

\- Je suis certaine que Chris essaye de nous trouver, il aura sûrement une idée, dit Paige en essayant de rester positive.

\- C'est supposé me réconforter ? grogna Phoebe en croisant les bras."

Piper soupira, son fils lui manquait déjà et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son désir de voir Wyatt. Et Léo. Il lui manquait tant depuis qu'il était devenu Fondateur. Elle eut envie de se gifler ! Elle aurait dû y penser tout de suite.

"On pourrait appeler Léo ? proposa-t-elle. Je veux dire, il est un fondateur maintenant, il aura peut être une idée..."

Paige haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune opposition à ça et Phoebe ne répondit pas. Piper gonfla ses poumons et cria.

"LEO ! LEO !"

Cela prit un certain temps, mais ce dernier fini par apparaître dans une pluie de lumière. A peine s'était-il formé que Machelock apparu à ses côtés et le propulsa vers les sœurs. Il se heurta à la barrière et poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il était figé dans les airs pendant que la barrière rougeoyait autour de lui, le pénétrant et le brûlant. Il explosa en lumières bleues avant de se reformer de l'autre côté, avec les sœurs. Haletant, Léo resta assis un certain temps, il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes soient capables de le porter avant quelques minutes.

Machelock avait un petit air satisfait sur son visage que Paige mourrait d'envie d'essuyer à l'aide d'une potion de son invention. Cependant, il ne resta pas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse tenter de réciter une formule.

Dès que le démon quitta la grotte, Piper se précipita au chevet de son mari.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais m'en remettre, lui répondit-il avec un effort. Mais c'est très douloureux. Je pense que je ne suis pas mort simplement parce que seule une flèche d'un être des ténèbres peut le faire, mais ça fait mal !"

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux sœurs pour lui expliquer la situation.

"Où est Wyatt ? Demanda Paige.

\- Je l'ai laissé à l'école de magie pour... eh bien, vous savez...

\- Suivre Chris parce que tu pensais que c'était lui qui nous avait enlevé, termina Phoebe. Je sais qu'il est bizarre, mais il faut que tu te fasses une raison Léo, il n'est pas mauvais. Je ne l'apprécie pas non plus, mais il faut arrêter de le soupçonner à chaque fois qu'un démon apparaît.

\- Je sais, soupira le Fondateur. Il avait l'air assez paniqué quand je lui ai parlé, alors j'ai pensé que peut être il cachait quelque chose, et...

\- Léo, le coupa Piper d'une ton fatigué, il vient du futur, bien sûr qu'il nous cache quelque chose ! Qui sera le prochain président, les numéros du loto, où placer son argent pour avoir le plus d'intérêts à long terme...

\- Je le sais Piper, mais je te parle de quelque chose de plus privé ! Pourquoi est il revenu lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi veut-il sauver notre fils s'il est un tyran dans l'avenir ? Comment sait-il autant de chose sur nous ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait de moi un Fondateur ? Pourquoi...

\- ça ira comme ça Léo, s'énerva Paige. Tu te méfies de lui, on a comprit. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider à sortir d'ici !"

Le Fondateur baissa honteusement la tête mais il était trop têtu pour son propre bien.

"Mais il avait l'air inquiet quand je lui ai parlé, insista-t-il.

\- Ses protégées manquent à l'appel, s'écria Paige, bien sûr qu'il est inquiet !

\- Est ce que tu as des idées pour sortir d'ici Léo ?" Demanda Piper qui n'était pas d'humeur à écouter son mari critiquer le jeune être de lumière.

Elle s'était méfiée de Chris au début, mais il avait plus d'une fois prouvé qu'il était dans leur camp. Malgré ce qu'elle laissait voir en sa présence, il l'impressionnait: revenir plus de vingt ans dans le passé pour sauver le monde nécessitait beaucoup de courage. Il avait abandonné un monde qu'il connaissait pour essayer de sauver le plus d'innocents possible. Il avait renoncé à sa vie pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Bien sûr, il était souvent en enfer en train de se battre, mais les rares fois où il était avec elle au manoir, elle avait pu voir combien il était difficile pour lui d'être dans le passé. Par exemple, il était souvent perdu avec l'électroménager lorsqu'elle lui demandait de l'aide. Il avait fini par lui avouer qu'il n'était même pas encore né et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment se servir de sa machine à café. Une fois, elle l'avait même surpris en train de s'énerver après le baby phone de Wyatt qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner. Cela l'avait amusé de voir ce grand gaillard capable de combattre n'importe quel démon se sentir démuni face à une simple machine qu'il considérait comme archaïque. Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour ces petites choses qui le rendaient plus humain qu'elle avait fini par lui faire implicitement confiance. En réalité, c'était surtout après une grosse dispute qu'il avait eu avec Phoebe, qui voulait savoir qui serait son mari, que Piper avait pu voir le sérieux et la maturité de Chris. Le jeune homme était venu la voir avec une expression exaspérée sur son visage en grommelant qu'il faisait attention à n'effacer l'existence de personne mais qu'il n'était vraiment pas aidé !

Elle sourit doucement en se rappelant ses explications. Il lui avait demandé d'intervenir car il avait peur de craquer et de révéler à sa sœur des choses qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas savoir. Il lui avait longuement détaillé comment, avec une seule parole, il pouvait annuler l'existence des enfants de Phoebe ou ceux de Paige. "Je reviens pour permettre aux gens de vivre dans un monde en paix, lui avait-il dit, alors si je ne réussi qu'à déprogrammer leur vie, il ne me restera plus qu'à sauter du haut d'un pont !" Phoebe avait été très pénible à ce sujet mais en voyant que sa sœur aîné soutenait leur être de lumière, elle avait fini par arrêter de harceler le pauvre garçon.

La voix de sa sœur cadette la tira de ses pensées.

"Léo, est ce que tu sais ce qu'est cette barrière ? Demanda Paige.

\- Oui, et c'est vraiment mauvais, soupira le Fondateur. Nous sommes prisonniers d'une barrière génétique. Elle est calquée sur vos gènes. Seule une personne adulte portant vos gènes à toutes les trois peut venir vous sortir d'ici."

Léo se figea soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

"Léo ? Appela Piper.

\- Est ce que la barrière a rougeoyé quand je l'ai traversée ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Phoebe. Pourquoi ? C'est important ?"

Léo gémit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Cela signifie que mon propre patrimoine génétique a été ajouté à la barrière. Il n'y a donc plus la possibilité d'invoquer votre mère ou votre grand-mère pour vous sortir de là. Il n'y a plus que Wyatt.

\- Attend, tu as bien dis que seule une personne adulte pouvait nous sortir de là ? L'interrompit Piper.

\- Oui, grogna Léo, techniquement, nous devons attendre les 18 ans de Wyatt.

\- Mais si ce truc magique se base sur nos gènes, il peut le faire n'importe quand! Il suffit d'appeler Chris et lui demander d'apporter Wyatt, proposa Paige."

Léo se mordit la langue pour ne pas lâcher sa frustration à propos de l'homme du futur.

"Ce type de barrière est très dangereux, soupira Léo en essayant de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Ecoutez, je sais qu'il n'y a effectivement que Wyatt qui peut nous sortir de là mais il vaut mieux attendre qu'il soit adulte pour essayer. Vu la douleur que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, il est tout simplement hors de question que mon fils essaye quoi que ce soit ça sans être suffisamment âgé pour savoir ce qu'il risque ! Si tous les livres précisent qu'il faut être majeur, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison."

Il y eut un lourd soupir de déception du côté des sœurs. La luminosité, déjà faible, diminua lorsqu'un courant d'air frais pénétra dans la grotte et éteignit l'un des flambeaux. Un frisson parcouru les sorcières et le Fondateur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient sentis si vulnérables, c'était quand Phoebe était devenu la Reine des enfers.

"Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici jusqu'aux 18 ans de Wyatt ! S'écria Phoebe. Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas possible !

\- On pourrait peut-être appeler Chris ?" Proposa Paige.

Elle savait très bien que sa sœur faisait une obsession à propos de la rencontre avec son futur mari et ses futurs enfants et qu'elle ne laisserait aucune barrière, magique ou non, se placer sur son chemin. Cependant, même si elle savait que Piper avait compris ce que leur sœur avait en tête, quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux que Phoebe n'exprime pas ses pensées à haute et intelligible voix. Rien de bon ne pouvait venir de cette conversation alors qu'ils étaient emprisonnés. Elle se dépêcha donc de poursuivre son raisonnement.

"Je veux dire, il vient du futur, peut être qu'il peut essayer de faire venir futur Wyatt !

\- Qui est maléfique dans l'avenir de Chris, tu te souviens ? S'énerva Phoebe. Comment veux-tu qu'il prenne le risque de faire venir la Source dans le passé ?

\- Phoebe a raison, soupira Piper, sans compter que Chris est seulement à moitié être de lumière alors si Machelock lui fait la même chose qu'à Léo, ça pourrait le tuer !"

Comme s'il voulait prouver qu'elle avait raison, Chris apparu dans la grotte en position de combat. Machelock devait l'attendre car il apparu aussitôt derrière lui et lança son poing pour le frapper à la mâchoire. Chris esquiva le coup à la dernière seconde et envoya son pied dans l'abdomen du démon. Ce dernier recula légèrement sous le choc avant de reprendre le combat. Chris esquivait la plupart des coups et s'arrangeait pour rendre ceux qu'il recevait. Malheureusement, le démon avait un avantage non négligeable grâce à sa taille, et il parvient à bloquer Chris par derrière avant de lui cogner la tête contre le mur. Chris réussi à se dégager grâce à la télékinésie et envoya le démon plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Aïe ! » Gémit-il en se massant la tête là où il avait heurté le mur.

Le démon grogna et lança une boule d'énergie en direction de son visage. Chris fit un ample geste du bras gauche, ce qui lui permit de la dévier à l'aide de ses pouvoirs et de l'envoyer s'écraser sur le flambeau éteint, ce qui ramena instantanément la flamme à la vie. L'ombre de Machehlock s'étendit sur la paroi et Chris pu ainsi rapidement voir qu'il se précipitait sur lui avec la ferme intention de le plaquer au sol. Aussitôt, le sorcier prit appui sur sa jambe gauche et lança son pied droit vers l'avant pour l'accueillir avec un coup dans l'entrejambe. Le démon poussa un cri de douleur aigu et pas du tout viril avant de tomber à genoux. Il était maintenant à sa hauteur et Chris pouvait le regarder dans les yeux. L'homme du futur ricana.

"Ça fait mal, hein ? Tu penses vraiment que les démons voudront d'un chef qui couine et qui ne sait même pas se battre ? Se moqua-il en lui frappant l'œil droit d'un coup de poing.

\- Attend un peu ! Grogna le démon en essayant de se relever.

\- Attendre ? Attendre quoi ? Que tu reprennes des forces ? Demanda Chris en continuant de le frapper au visage.

\- Tu ne peux pas les sauver ! Hurla Machelock en se redressant brusquement. »

Il attrapa Chris par le devant de sa chemise, le souleva de terre et le maintient contre le mur par la gorge. Par dessus l'épaule du démon, Chris pouvait voir l'air horrifié de sa mère et de ses tantes. Même Léo avait l'air inquiet !

"Ils sont emprisonnés dans une barrière génétique, même si je meurs, ils ne pourront pas sortir !" Dit Machelock en se délectant du regard vaincu dans les yeux de l'être de lumière.

Chris gémit ! Tant pis pour son secret, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre les 18 ans de son frère pour les sortir de là. Maintenant s'il pouvait s'arranger pour que Machelock le jette sur la barrière, ce serait parfait.

"Alors ? Qui sera le chef des enfers sans les sœurs pour l'empêcher de monter sur le trône ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un air intéressé.

\- Moi, bien sûr ! S'exclama Machelock avec arrogance.

\- Toi ? Pourquoi toi ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Chris.

\- Je suis celui qui a mis les sœurs hors d'état de nuire !

\- Non, c'est celui qui a créer la barrière qui les a piégé, toi tu n'y es pour rien, je me trompe ? Tu es juste celui qui joue les gros muscles parce qu'il a du mal à réfléchir !"

La prise sur son cou devient plus serré et l'espace d'un instant Chris pensa qu'il devait changer de tactique mais le démon l'agrippa plus fermement et son visage s'approcha si près du sien que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

"Les sœurs l'ont tué en arrivant ici, donc tout le mérite me revient à moi. Et à moi seul !"

Il le frappa au ventre. Chris senti l'air quitter brusquement ses poumons et il haleta en essayant de reprendre son souffle malgré la poigne de fer qu'exerçait le démon sur sa gorge. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était un homme mort avant de le jeter à travers la pièce, droit vers la barrière.

"NON !" hurla Paige, craignant de voir le jeune homme mourir en voulant les sauver.

Chris heurta la barrière qui se mit à luire d'une lumière dorée avant de disparaître brusquement, laissant Chris sur le sol, les fesses endolories.

"Mais, mais, balbutia le démon, tu n'es pas Wyatt !

\- Non, mais je viens du futur ! Lança Chris en se relevant souplement.

\- Mais tu as dit que tu n'étais pas Wyatt !

\- Exact ! Je ne suis pas Wyatt, je suis juste son agaçant petit frère ! Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois."

Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir se retourner pour voir les têtes que devaient faire sa famille.

"Mais comment ? Demanda le démon désemparé. »

Chris ne pu s'en empêcher, il avait toujours aimé se moquer des démons qu'il combattait, ne serait ce que pour se défouler, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses que Wyatt détestait le plus chez lui, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il était souvent victime des moqueries de son cadet à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient.

« D'accord, comme tu n'as pas l'air très futé, je vais te donner la version pour enfant, commença Chris. Alors le papa plante la graine dans le ventre de la maman et …

\- Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu es un petit imbécile ? Gronda Machelock en formant une boule d'énergie dans chaque main.

\- Si. Mon frère." rétorqua le sorcier avant de l'envoyer contre le mur sur lequel le démon avait essayé de l'étrangler quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le démon poussa un cri étranglé car en tombant, il s'était brûlé les mains avec ses propres boules d'énergies. Ivre de rage, il se redressa d'un bond, bien décidé à faire souffrir le garçon qui osait remettre en cause des mois de préparations pour accéder au trône.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Chris et le démon avait repris leur combat. Les sœurs et Léo essayaient encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, Phoebe fut la première à récupérer et elle se précipita dans la bagarre pour aider son neveu nouvellement trouvé. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à l'acculer au mur, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne tiendraient pas très longtemps.

"Piper ! Paige !" appela Phoebe en espérant faire sortir ses sœurs de leur état de choc.

C'était ce dont la plus jeune sœur avait besoin pour se ressaisir. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour clarifier ses pensées, puis elle se précipita vers eux pour les aider. Machinalement, elle attrapa la main de Chris pour le tirer hors de portée du démon lorsque celui-ci faillit l'atteindre. Phoebe prit l'autre main de sa sœur et avant que Piper ne puisse faire un geste pour les rejoindre, le pouvoir des trois fut activé à travers Chris. Ce dernier laissa ses tantes se débrouiller avec une formule improvisée, se contentant de leur prêter ses pouvoirs pour réussir le sort. Machelock tenta une sortie pour échapper à son sort mais Chris envoya de l'électricité depuis sa main libre et s'en servit pour le maintenir contre le mur pendant que ses tantes achevaient de réciter leur formule. Malgré tous ces hurlements de douleurs et de protestations, Machelock explosa rapidement en flamme.


	3. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire

**J'ai quelque chose à vous dire :**

Piper et Léo étaient en train de coucher Wyatt lorsqu'ils entendirent Chris s'éclipser devant leur chambre et taper timidement à la porte. Le couple échangea un regard, franchement dérangé par l'interruption. Pourtant, Piper alla ouvrir pendant que le Fondateur éteignait la lumière dans la chambre de leur petit garçon, ne laissant que la veilleuse projeter des dauphins sur les murs. Il se dirigea ensuite dans leur chambre en espérant que Chris n'allait pas encore gâcher les choses entre lui et sa femme. Ils venaient juste de se retrouver et même s'ils s'aimaient toujours, les choses étaient encore un peu fragiles entre eux. Lorsque Piper avait appris qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, elle avait d'abord hésité à lui en parler, mais au bout de quatre mois, elle l'avait enfin appelé pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ils l'avaient dit à ses sœurs ensemble quelques heures plus tard. Depuis, ils avaient beaucoup discuté et étaient redevenus un couple amoureux. C'était il y a deux mois et ils avaient découvert le matin même qu'ils attendaient un autre garçon.

Léo soupira en voyant sa femme et l'homme du futur face à face. Il était évident qu'ils étaient franchement mal à l'aise et Léo pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi. Le ventre de Piper était visible, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine de le dire à Chris. De toute façon, il venait du futur, il devait déjà le savoir, non ? Léo alla se poster à côté de sa femme et croisa les bras, regardant l'autre homme avec suspicion. De son côté, Piper se tenait très droite, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. En voyant cela, Chris fit de son mieux pour refouler ses sentiments. Il aurait voulu que Bianca soit là, ne serait ce que pour le soutien moral. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire, mais il savait très bien qu'il avait retardé ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Avec un effort visible, il redressa ses épaules et affronta le regard de ses parents. Il savait que cela allait être douloureux, peu importe comment il allait le leur dire mais il allait quand même essayer de le faire le plus doucement possible.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, dit il d'une voix inhabituellement vaincue, mais il faut que je vous parle.

\- Très bien, commença Piper, je vais aller chercher mes sœurs et…

\- Non, s'il te plaît. Je préfère vous en parler en premier.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de retarder l'inévitable, Chris, dit Léo d'un ton condescendant, quoi que tu décides de nous dire, Phoebe et Paige le sauront tôt ou tard.

\- J'en suis bien conscient. Mais je tiens vraiment à ce que vous le sachiez en premier, les filles peuvent attendre.

\- Je vois, dit Piper sans cacher sa fatigue. Alors vas-y, parle. »

Chris inspira profondément. C'était le moment.

« D'accord, euh, bah… Vous voyez, ce n'est pas pour rien si c'est moi qui, hem… si c'est moi qui suis revenu, balbutia Chris. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, incapable de cacher plus longtemps son malaise et sa frustration. Piper prit pitié de lui.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? lui proposa-t-elle en s'installant elle-même au pied de son lit.

\- Oui, merci, dit chaleureusement Chris »

Il s'assit sur le canapé en face du lit, reconnaissant pour la distraction. Léo resta debout, près de sa femme.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna Chris, je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça.

\- Comment nous dire quoi ? demanda Léo. »

Chris dû faire appel à toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel à la question de son père.

« Bon, je vais essayer de commencer par le début, marmonna Chris avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Tout a commencé quand j'étais enfant. Je me réveillais presque chaque nuit à cause de ce que je pensais être des cauchemars. Comme ma mère était une sorcière, elle pensait que c'était une façon pour mon subconscient d'affronter la peur que je ressentais face aux démons. »

Piper hocha machinalement la tête, elle pouvait aisément comprendre les sentiments de la mère de Chris. Léo, quand à lui, se sentait perplexe, se demandant pourquoi il leur disait ça alors qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter de parler du futur jusqu'à maintenant. Chris se força à contrôler sa voix pendant qu'il parlait, il ne voulait vraiment pas montrer trop d'émotions en leur présence.

« Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque j'ai été suffisamment âgé pour mieux identifier ce que je ressentais que j'ai réalisé que parfois mes rêves, ou plutôt mes cauchemars, devenaient réels. L'être de Lumière de la famille m'a alors examiné et a pensé que peut être j'avais un nouveau pouvoir qui s'était développé. Il est vite devenu évident que si c'était le cas, je tenais ce pouvoir de mon père, alors ma mère a fini par le contacter pour qu'il m'apprenne à le contrôler. Malheureusement, lorsque je lui ai raconté ce que je voyais, il a décrété que je mentais et il a dit à ma mère que ce n'était que de stupides rêves. Il refusait d'envisager le fait que notre monde courait à sa perte. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'une guerre se préparait sans que les Fondateurs puissent avoir le moindre indice à ce sujet, surtout si son précieux fils aîné y jouait un rôle majeur. Il est parti et tout le monde a juste pensé que le petit Chris avait beaucoup d'imagination. »

Personne ne pu manquer l'amertume et la colère qui était dans la voix de Chris pendant qu'il parlait de son géniteur.

« Plus tard, lorsque le monde est entré en guerre et que je suis devenu l'un des chefs de l'Opposition, j'ai continué à avoir ces rêves pendant que je dormais. Mais un jour, cela s'est produit pendant que j'étais en réunion. J'ai brusquement arrêté de parler pendant que des images défilaient à toutes vitesses dans ma tête. En voyant cela, un des autres dirigeants, un Fondateur, a réalisé que j'avais une vision. Il a appelé ses collègues encore en vie et ils m'ont examiné pendant des heures. Lorsqu'ils ont su que mon père avait rejeté l'idée que je puisse avoir des visions sans même leur en parler… »

Chris secoua la tête sans finir sa phrase.

« Il a été renvoyé, bien sûr. S'il n'avait pas fait le choix de penser que je mentais, une grande partie de ce gâchis aurait pu être évité ! »

Léo frissonna en entendant la colère de Chris envers son père, il était bien content de ne pas être à la place de cet homme.

« Il s'avère que je suis un prophète du possible.

\- Attend ! protesta Léo. Si c'est le cas, cela signifie que ton père est un Fondateur !

\- Il l'était, rectifia Chris, à mon époque il a été viré. Et si tu veux mon avis, il était plus que temps ! Il n'a jamais agit comme un vrai Fondateur !

\- Pause ! appela Piper. Qu'est qu'un « prophète du possible » ?

\- C'est un pouvoir auquel seuls les plus importants membres de la communauté des Fondateurs ont accès, commença Léo. »

Chris approuva d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre.

« Exactement, c'est grâce à ce pouvoir qu'ils savent dans quel sens orienter l'humanité. En fait, je peux voir tous les futurs possibles qui découlent d'une action et ainsi choisir laquelle est la meilleure sur le long terme.

\- C'est un pouvoir impressionnant, Chris, dit Piper, pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

\- J'ai énormément de raisons. La première étant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un pouvoir très commun et que je ne voulais pas que la rumeur concernant la naissance imminente d'un prophète du possible se répande dans les Enfers. Cela risquait de remettre en cause mon existence. La seconde est que cela m'a permis de voir ce qui se serait passé si je vous l'avais dit trop tôt. Ce n'est pas joli, croyez moi ! »

Piper rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière après avoir hoché la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Léo, cependant, fronça les sourcils.

« Et au nom de quoi décides-tu de ce qui est le mieux ?

\- C'est une question intéressante, Léo. Peut être devrais-tu la poser à un de tes supérieurs ? Ils font la même chose que moi tu sais. Mais je vais quand même te répondre. Nous choisissons toujours la voie sur laquelle coulera le moins de sang à la fin. »

Quelque chose dans l'intonation de Chris indiquait que la phrase n'était pas de lui et qu'il répétait ce que les Fondateurs lui avaient enseigné. Léo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine mais ne dit rien.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu nous le dis maintenant ? Et pourquoi à nous en premier ? demanda Piper.

\- Parce qu'apparemment, si je vous le dis maintenant, il y aura moins de morts à la fin du chemin. Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma formation à cause de la guerre, donc je ne comprends pas tout, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour prendre le risque de voir des innocents mourir à cause de dommages collatéraux. C'est pour cela que j'ai évité de répondre à certaines de vos questions, je connaissais réellement les conséquences futures que cela pouvait entraîner à chaque fois. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus vous le dire avant la conception de votre deuxième fils tout simplement parce qu'il est, lui aussi, un prophète du possible, soupira Chris. C'est la raison pour laquelle je tenais à vous en parler en premier.

\- Je vois, dit lentement Piper en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Je te remercie de me le dire.

\- Je t'en prie. »

Léo regarda brièvement le ventre de sa femme, visiblement très impressionné, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui. Piper se leva, pensant qu'il avait terminé de son explication. Chris avait envie de se gifler. Il avait beaucoup parlé, mais il ne leur avait pas encore tout dit.

« C'est parce que tu es un prophète du possible que tu es revenu, dit Léo, mais alors comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas encore trouvé qui s'en prend à Wyatt ?

\- Je savais que ce démon était puissant pour arriver à l'atteindre, grogna Chris, mais pour ne rien te cacher, le fait qu'il réussisse à passer sous mon radar m'inquiète. En fait, je ne pensais pas que cette mission me prendrait autant de temps, si non je me serai mieux préparé, avoua-t-il.

\- J'ai une autre question, dit Piper. Pourquoi ce n'est pas mon deuxième fils qui est revenu ? Pourquoi toi ? Il s'agit quand même de sauver son grand-frère.

\- Non, protesta Chris en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il s'agit de sauver le monde. Sauver mon frère est juste un bonus. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Ce n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé, mais il l'avait fait. Piper le regarda un instant sans comprendre, mais il sentit rapidement ses yeux le fouiller, décortiquer son visage pendant qu'elle analysait son caractère et son comportement typiquement Halliwell. Peu à peu, il vit la lente progression de ses sentiments sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait la vérité. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas de trace de rejet, juste une immense surprise. Un peu plus serein, il se tourna vers Léo. Son estomac se contracta en rencontrant le regard furieux de son père. Cela ne devrait pas l'étonner, il ne devrait même pas y accorder de l'importance ! Cet homme n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui, aucun droit ! Il avait abandonné l'espoir de lui plaire il y a longtemps, préférant se concentrer sur ses autres figures paternelles et sur la survie. Pourtant, une partie de lui espérait encore gagner un jour l'approbation de l'homme qui l'avait engendré.

« Tu as menti ! gronda Léo, faisant ainsi sursauter son épouse. Tu as dit que tu étais là pour Wyatt ! »

Chris le regarda sans comprendre. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il était revenu et c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Qu'est ce que Léo… ? Chris écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que son père avant encore une fois tout compris de travers. _Oh mais quel boulet !_

« Comment oses-tu ? s'écria Léo en se précipitant sur lui. »

Il fut interrompu par sa femme qui lui donnait un regard sévère. Ne voulant pas mettre à mal leur fragile statu quo, il s'arrêta mais continua cependant à fusiller du regard l'homme du futur. Piper se tourna vers la version adulte de son fils, encore sous le choc.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Chris. C'est une énorme révélation, laisse lui le temps.

\- Oh ! J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

\- Oui, dit Piper avec une légère grimace.

\- Oups. Désolé, dit Chris en la regardant d'un air penaud. »

Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon en cet instant, et Piper ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en caressant tendrement son ventre. Elle sentit soudain une douleur sourde envahir son cœur. Les mots durs qu'elle lui avait dits ! La violence de ses actions envers lui ! Elle se sentait tellement horrible. Ce serait sûrement pire pour Léo qui s'était montré si méfiant et agressif, songea-t-elle. Elle soupira. Elle aimait son mari, mais il avait été si irrationnel à propos de Chris qu'il en était parfois devenu ridicule. La révélation de son fils avait été subtile, mais elle ne pensait pas que Léo puisse réellement passer à côté. C'était pourtant le cas. Elle attrapa doucement le bras de son mari pour l'obliger à la regarder. Elle allait devoir le lui dire franchement elle-même si non il continuerait à blesser Chris. Elle frissonna en se remémorant la façon dont le jeune homme avait parlé de son père. Ces deux là avaient suffisamment de problèmes à l'avenir et Léo ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner à leur second fils une autre raison de le détester.

«Chris a dit la vérité. Ecoute-moi ! dit-elle alors qu'il essayait de l'interrompre. Il suffit de le regarder, Léo. C'est un Halliwell. Il a la détermination farouche de Paige et le sens du devoir de Prue, la volonté de Phoebe de sauver les innocents coûte que coûte, et malheureusement pour lui, il a aussi mon propre caractère. Il me ressemble. Il a tes yeux et il vient de nous dire qu'il a les mêmes pouvoirs que notre deuxième fils. Il est revenu pour sauver Wyatt, son frère.

\- Tu, tu veux dire… balbutia Léo en détaillant avec une attention soutenue l'apparence de Chris.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle veut dire, Léo, s'énerva leur fils. C'est moi, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le ventre de Piper. »

Il secoua la tête, visiblement navré par la lenteur paternelle. Avec une douleur dans la poitrine, Léo remarqua qu'il ne le regardait pas vraiment, ses yeux erraient plus sur ses vêtements. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait été abject avec lui, y compris dans le futur apparemment. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire de gros efforts pour montrer son repentir et peut-être commencer à créer un lien avec lui.

Effectivement, Chris s'appliquait à ne pas essayer de lire le langage corporel de son père. Il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur dans ses yeux. Il le détestait et le méprisait, mais il était encore son père.

« C'était tout ce que je voulais vous dire, dit il précipitamment. Je vous conseille de prendre le temps de digérer les choses avant de faire face à Phoebe et Paige. En ce qui me concerne, je dois retourner enquêter.

\- Chris, appela Piper avant qu'il s'éclipse. »

Son fils la regarda.

« Pourquoi est ce que nous t'avons appelé comme ça ? Si tu peux nous le dire, bien sûr ! ajouta-t-elle après coup.

\- C'était le nom de son père, répondit l'homme du futur en désignant le Fondateur d'un signe de tête.

Chris, dit doucement Léo comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Il va me falloir du temps pour me faire à l'idée, mais j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de discuter tranquillement toi et moi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle moi. »

Le jeune père déglutit difficilement, il sentait une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge, et il devait avoir quelque chose dans l'œil. Il cligna précipitamment des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient à s'y former et fit de son mieux pour se contrôler.

« Et s'il te plaît Chris, soit prudent, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je le serai, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Je suis sérieux, Chris, si ce démon arrive à passer sous ton radar…

\- Ton père a raison, dit Piper, il a dû deviner que tu es puissant. Si tu penses qu'il peut y avoir un piège, appelle nous en renfort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai survécu sans votre aide jusqu'à présent, je me débrouillerai. Quant au démon, je finirai par l'avoir, même s'il est très fort ! A force je vais finir par penser qu'il s'agit d'un Fondateur, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Piper lui adressa un franc sourire, alors que celui de Léo était plus timide. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Chris, les choses s'étaient mieux passées que prévu et il se sentait soulagé.

Il s'éclipsa. Il avait du travail à faire.


	4. Je l'ai vu

Le cri de Chris retentit dans le manoir, surpassant les bruits du combat.

« NON ! WYATT ! »

Paniqué, Léo se retourna pour voir le jeune être de lumière se précipiter sur son fils. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, son regard se posa sur Gidéon, son mentor. Il l'avait appelé lorsqu'il avait réalisé que les sœurs et lui étaient dépassés en nombre. Les démons qui les attaquaient n'étaient pas particulièrement forts, mais ils avaient l'indéniable avantage d'être très nombreux. Paige avait aussi appelé Chris qui était immédiatement apparu et leur avait été d'une aide précieuse pendant la bataille. Léo n'avait pas encore remarqué l'arrivé de son collègue et ami. Cependant, au lieu de ressentir un certain soulagement en le voyant, Léo sentit une immense horreur s'emparer de lui. L'homme qui lui avait apprit à être un bon être de lumière, puis à l'avait aidé quand il était devenu un Fondateur, tirait des éclairs en direction de son fils. Sans réfléchir, il poussa le démon qu'il combattait et couru à la suite de Chris, ne pensant même pas à s'éclipser pour aller plus vite. Il vit Chris se jeter entre Wyatt et Gidéon, recevant ainsi les éclairs à la place de l'enfant.

L'homme du futur poussa un cri à glacer le sang mais ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de Wyatt, le protégeant jusqu'au bout. Profitant de la confusion du Fondateur, Léo jeta à son tour des éclairs en direction de son ancien mentor. En voyant cela, Gidéon cessa son attaque pour se concentrer sur Léo. Sonné, Chris s'appuya lourdement sur ses avant bras, profitant de la distraction pour se relever en tremblant. Il tituba légèrement, mais réussi à coordonner ses bras pour utiliser la télékinésie et envoyer l'horloge directement sur l'homme qui venait d'essayer de tuer son frère, l'assommant sur le coup. Chris et Léo échangèrent un bref regard avant que Léo se dépêche de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras. Ils se tournèrent pour faire face au reste de la horde démoniaque pour s'apercevoir que les sœurs avaient presque terminé le combat.

« Restez sur vos gardes, il en reste un ! leur dit Paige en aidant Phoebe à se relever.

\- Ne le tuez pas, ordonna Chris, capturez le ! Il faut savoir qui a commandité une attaque de cette ampleur.

\- Il faut aussi neutraliser Gidéon, ajouta Léo.

\- Gidéon ? répéta Piper en regarda l'homme évanoui d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi ?

\- Il est possédé, il vient d'essayer de tuer Wyatt.

\- Cristaux ! Cercle ! Cria Paige. »

Six cristaux magiques apparurent autour du Fondateur, créant ainsi une cage de lumière blanche.

« Bien joué, dit Phoebe en se tournant vers sa petite sœur.

\- Phoebe, attention ! cria Piper. »

La journaliste se retourna juste à temps pour voir la boule d'énergie. Elle se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter, mais elle fut quand même touchée au bras. Pendant que ses sœurs se précipitaient pour l'aider à se lever et à s'asseoir sur le canapé, Léo passa Wyatt à Chris et alla guérir sa belle sœur. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en Chris, il était beaucoup trop secret, mais après avoir vu le jeune homme se jeter devant son fils pour le protéger, il savait que malgré toutes ses cachotteries, il ne ferait pas de mal à l'enfant. Profitant de la confusion, le démon avait miroité à proximité de la cage et était sur le point de libérer Gidéon lorsque Chris le vit.

« Piper, fige le. »

L'aînée des sœurs jeta ses mains en avant et le démon ne bougea plus. Paige éclipsa tout ce petit monde vers le grenier, Chris la suivit avec Wyatt, rapidement suivi par Léo qui s'éclipsa avec Piper et Phoebe. Lorsqu'ils se reformèrent, ils virent que Chris avait déjà installé Wyatt dans son parc et aidait Paige à placer des cristaux autour du démon figé.

Dès qu'elle vit que son fils était en sécurité, Piper défigea la tête du démon. Pendant ce temps, Paige se dirigea vers la table des potions et prit un flacon, devinant que le démon ne se montrerait pas très coopératif.

« Qui t'a envoyé après nous ? demanda Phoebe d'une voix sévère.

\- Je ne vous le dirai pas ! répondit le démon avec colère tout en regardant fréquemment le Fondateur toujours assommé.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas… »

Paige fit tomber quelques gouttes de potions sur les cristaux qui entouraient le démon et celui-ci hurla.

« Qui t'a envoyé ? demanda Piper en croisant les bras. Tu ferais mieux de nous le dire. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Je ne dirai rien ! se moqua le démon. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te parler, sorcière ! »

Paige versa à nouveau quelques gouttes, provoquant le démon à se tordre de douleur.

« Dois-je continuer ? lui demanda-t-elle. Sérieusement, tu ferais mieux de nous le dire. »

Têtu, le démon secoua la tête en les fusillant du regard.

« Tu es notre prisonnier, dit Léo, nous te ferons parler, tôt ou tard. Si tu parles maintenant, nous épargnerons tes souffrances »

Pour toute réponse le démon cracha dans sa direction. Piper s'avança d'un pas, menaçante.

« Recommence, et je te fais exploser.

\- Je pensais que vous vouliez des réponses ? »

Exaspérée, Piper se retint difficilement de faire sauter quelque chose avant d'aller rejoindre ses sœurs et son mari.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il ne parlera pas, soupira Phoebe.

\- Phoebe a raison, grogna Piper, je vais le faire exploser.

\- Non ! protesta Paige. On ne va quand même pas abandonner si vite !

\- Tu l'as vu toi-même, Paige, lui répondit Léo, il résiste à la douleur et il refuse de parler. On ne peut rien faire !

\- Laissez-moi essayer, dit calmement Chris. »

Les sœurs et Léo avaient momentanément oublié sa présence pendant l'interrogatoire et ils le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Léo d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Laissons le essayer, l'interrompit Piper, on ne sait jamais. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Chris, je vais le faire exploser.

\- Ça me va, il me faut juste trouver son point faible pour le faire parler.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Phoebe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je viens d'un monde en guerre, tu te souviens ? »

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse l'interroger, Chris leur tourna le dos et se dirigea lentement vers le démon, le laissant se demander qui il était et ce qu'il allait lui faire. Une fois devant la cage, Chris resta parfaitement silencieux observant attentivement le démon, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il étudiait un spécimen rare et précieux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit les autres s'impatienter derrière lui mais il resta parfaitement calme, refusant de se laisser influencer. Quand il interrogeait un démon, Chris avait rapidement appris qu'il était nécessaire de prendre son temps : dans une guerre, cela permettait d'obtenir de précieuses informations. Le gel de Piper avait cessé d'agir depuis un moment et le langage corporel du démon indiquait qu'il était nerveux. Le regard de Chris lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« J'admire ta fidélité envers celui qui t'a envoyé, dit brusquement Chris avec un sourire amical, vraiment, c'est tout à ton honneur. »

Il hocha la tête lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je me demande d'où vient une telle fidélité, marmonna Chris comme s'il parlait à lui-même. Est ce que c'est personnel ? Il t'a sauvé la vie et en échange tu as décidé de le servir ?»

Le regard du démon croisa celui de Chris. Ses yeux étaient neutres et sa respiration était calme.

« Non, visiblement ce n'est pas ça… Peut être qu'il vous a asservi ton clan et toi ? En fait tu n'en a rien à faire de lui, mais tu en as tellement peur que tu préfères mourir ici plutôt que de lui annoncer ton échec. C'est ça ? »

Cette fois, un léger voile passa rapidement devant les yeux du démon.

« Les miens ne se soumettent à personne ! Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves !

\- Je vois. Donc tu as peur de lui… La question est donc de savoir comment cette peur t'a convaincu d'attaquer les légendaires sœurs Halliwell, dit Chris en se penchant légèrement en avant. Tu sais que c'était complètement suicidaire de faire une chose pareille, n'est ce pas ?

\- Mon employeur est plus fort qu'elles ! s'écria aussitôt le démon. Elles ne font pas le poids face à lui !

\- Donc c'est un homme, dit Chris avec un sourire narquois, et il vous a embauché contre de l'argent. »

Le démon jeta une boule d'énergie vers lui, mais elle heurta la barrière formée par les cristaux à la place. Moqueur, Chris se tourna vers sa mère.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai raison et que ça l'énerve. »

Il reporta son attention sur le démon, ne remarquant pas l'air ébahi de sa famille qui ne l'avait jamais vu agir ainsi.

« Puisque ton immense fidélité t'empêche de nous donner son nom, dis-nous au moins combien ton clan a été payé pour cette attaque. »

Le démon émit un grognement mais ne dit rien, il semblait de plus en plus nerveux et regardait frénétiquement vers Gidéon qui était encore assommé, comme s'il espérait qu'ils allaient reporter leur attention sur le Fondateur et le laisser tranquille. Le sourire de Chris s'élargit, le démon perdait sa concentration.

« J'espère que ça valait le coup de sacrifier tout le clan… poursuivi le jeune homme d'une voix faussement sympathique. C'est vrai après tout, vous êtes des démons de bas niveaux, votre employeur savait qu'il vous envoyait à la mort alors quitte à servir de chaire à canon, j'espère pour vous que vous avez été grassement payé.

Tu ne sais rien ! gronda le démon en se précipitant vers Chris. »

La cage le rejeta en l'électrocutant.

« Est-ce que le contrat que vous avez passé prévoit ce genre de situation ? Tu sais, la mort, la torture… Et d'ailleurs, y-a-t-il une clause concernant les décès ? »

Il rit doucement en regardant le démon se relever péniblement.

« Je parie que non. Il doit être un homme intelligent, après tout, il savait que vous alliez vous faire massacrer. Je pense même qu'il avait prévu que vous mouriez tous… C'est pour ça qu'il vous a promis autant d'argent, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de vous payer puisqu'il pensait que vous seriez tous morts après la bataille. Cela signifie aussi que tu peux arrêter de regarder autour de toi en espérant que la cavalerie va arriver : personne ne viendra te sauver. Et surtout pas lui. »

Chris se redressa et mis ses mains derrière son dos, comme s'il était parfaitement détendu. Il continua de fixer le démon et attendit pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il vit le regard de pure horreur sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Tu commences enfin à comprendre combien vous vous êtes fait avoir ! Dis-moi, n'as-tu pas envie de te venger ? De venger ton clan ? »

Le démon hocha lentement la tête, puis de plus en plus vigoureusement au fur et à mesure que sa volonté grandissait.

« Dans ce cas tu sais ce que tu dois faire…

\- Tu ne me croiras pas, même si je dis la vérité.

\- Eh bien, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'essayer.

\- C'est lui, dit le démon en pointant Gidéon du doigt. Il nous a demandé d'attaquer les sœurs pendant qu'il allait s'occuper de l'enfant. Il a dit que si nous l'aidions à le tuer, nous obtiendrons une partie de ses pouvoirs et qu'il allait nous laisser obtenir un territoire plus grand en enfer !

\- Comment oses-tu accuser un Fondateur ! s'écria Léo.

\- Il a attaqué Wyatt, lui rappela Chris. Tu l'as vu, tout comme moi, Léo. »

Il s'éloigna du démon et se dirigea vers les sœurs.

« Je propose qu'on réveil Gidéon et qu'on lui demande si c'est vrai, dit Phoebe.

\- Il faudrait aussi trouver une formule pour le libérer de la possession, ajouta Piper.

\- Non, protesta Chris. Il faut séparer Gidéon du démon, peut être l'emprisonner dans une autre pièce ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, il peut encore servir. Si Gidéon se réveil seul, il peut penser que nous ignorons qu'il est à l'origine de l'attaque et il sera plus facile de le manipuler.

\- Chris, cela ne change rien, Gidéon est possédé, nous devons jeter un sort pour le libérer, le contredit Phoebe.

\- Non, Chris a raison, protesta Paige, si on le libère maintenant, nous ne saurons pas qui est derrière tout ça. Si nous jouons le jeu, nous arriverons peut-être à en savoir plus. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le démon avait été envoyé dans le salon, et les cristaux de sa cage avaient été renforcés pour plus de sécurité. Pendant ce temps, Paige et Piper avaient été déposer Wyatt chez Daryl où il serait en sécurité avec sa femme.

Lorsqu'elles réapparurent au Manoir, elles virent Phoebe, Léo et Chris devant la porte entrebâillée du grenier où se trouvait Gidéon.

« Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, les informa Phoebe dès qu'elle les vit.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai hâte d'en finir avec ça ! dit Piper.

\- C'est justement le problème, grogna Chris, il s'agit d'obtenir des informations, pas de les exiger…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Paige.

\- Que vos techniques d'interrogatoire laissent à désirer. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous attendre à ce qu'il vous révèle tout, simplement en le menaçant. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Oui, nous avons vu ton numéro tout à l'heure, dit aussitôt Léo. C'était un peu déstabilisant de voir un être de lumière agir comme ça.

\- Ma mère était une sorcière, Léo. Et tu sembles oublier d'où je viens. Lorsque j'ai été capturé, ils m'ont fait attendre dans le froid pendant des jours avant de commencer à m'interroger… C'est un combat psychique, pas seulement physique, c'est pour ça que je pense que cette fois, c'est moi qui devrait commencer l'interrogatoire. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai une idée, Léo, tu vas rendre les filles invisibles et vous allez vous placer à gauche de la cage, comme ça je saurais où vous êtes et je ne vous heurterai pas accidentellement.

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? demanda Piper en croisant les bras avec un petit air de défi.

\- Parce ce que je vais faire appel à mes talents de comédien. En fait, c'est assez simple, dès qu'il se réveillera, je vais jouer un rôle. Je vais le laisser penser qu'il a une chance de me rallier à lui. Je vais faire semblant, jusqu'à ce que je dise : « père noël », c'est à ce moment là que vous pourrez réapparaître, d'accord ? Faîtes moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. Je tiens juste à ce qu'il pense que nous sommes seuls.

\- Attends qu'est ce que tu vas… commença Léo.

\- Vite, il se réveille, dit Phoebe en attrapant la main de son beau-frère. »

A contrecœur, Piper et Paige suivirent son exemple et ils disparurent de la vue de Chris. Il attendit quelques secondes pour leur laisser le temps de se placer et dès qu'il vit que Gidéon commençait à ouvrir les yeux, il s'éclipsa et réapparu en face de la cage en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il essayait de voir s'ils étaient seuls.

« Chris ? appela Gidéon. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- A vous de me le dire. Vous avez attaqué Wyatt ! »

Gidéon soupira profondément en se relevant.

« Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses, Chris. Mais là n'est pas la question, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je voulais vous parler avant que les sœurs ou Léo vous interrogent.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es leur être de lumière, après tout, tu es supposé être avec eux dans des moments comme celui-là.

\- Les sœurs pensent que l'attaque d'aujourd'hui est de ma faute parce que je suis assez souvent en enfer. Ceci dit, c'est possible, il y a beaucoup de démons qui veulent ma mort. Bref, soupira Chris en se grattant la nuque, je préfère rester discret, je n'ai pas envie de donner à Léo une bonne raison de couper mes ailes…

\- Il le ferait sûrement, affirma Gidéon avec force, il n'a jamais caché sa méfiance envers toi. En fait… »

Le Fondateur s'interrompit brusquement en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

« Je pense que c'est ce qu'il va faire. Depuis le temps qu'il essaye de te renvoyer à ton époque, il ne va pas hésiter, il va saisir cette occasion. Ta mission est malheureusement vouée à l'échec, Chris. Léo pense que tu es un menteur et un manipulateur, il va t'empêcher de sauver le monde.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis.

\- Non, tu es là pour une noble cause, Chris. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi-t'aider.

\- Comment ? J'étais là, Gidéon, vous avez essayé de tuer Wyatt !

\- Et je le regrette profondément. Mais Chris, admets le, tu manques de temps et ni les sœurs, ni Léo, ne prennent la menace que représente Wyatt au sérieux. Quant aux autres Fondateurs, ils sont obnubilés par la prophétie du deux-fois-béni au point d'en oublier les risques : Wyatt est si puissant qu'il sera un jour hors de contrôle. Je l'ai toujours su. »

Chris fit de son mieux pour conserver une expression calme alors qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il n'aimait pas du tout où se dirigeait cette conversation.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Gidéon.

\- Lorsque Léo m'a annoncé qu'il venait d'avoir un fils, j'ai fait appel à mes dons de voyance pour voir l'avenir de l'enfant. Et je l'ai vu, Chris. J'ai vu ce que tu as vécu. J'ai vu la mort et la destruction qu'a causée Wyatt. Je t'ai vu t'interposer entre lui et les innocents. Je t'ai vu faire de ton mieux pour sauver le monde magique du monstre qu'il avait créé.

\- Avez-vous vu la chose qui l'a changée ?

\- Rien ne l'a changé, Chris. Wyatt est destiné à être le plus puissant, malheureusement pour nous, il a choisit de se retourner contre nous et de nous combattre. Il a choisit de gouverner les démons, tu sais déjà tout ça, Chris. Tout comme tu sais, au fond de toi, que Wyatt est trop dangereux pour vivre.

\- Quoi ? balbutia Chris.

\- Il est inutile de faire semblant avec moi. Je te comprends. Tu veux le sauver, et c'est louable de ta part, surtout en sachant ce que tu as vécu. Mais il est temps d'affronter la réalité en face, Chris : Wyatt a fait son choix. Tu ne peux pas le sauver de quelque chose qui n'existe pas ! Le seul moyen de sauver le monde, c'est de le tuer maintenant ! »

Chris recula d'un pas, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous êtes un Fondateur, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

\- Justement, je suis un Fondateur, mon rôle est de protéger le monde, et c'est ce que je compte faire. Aide-moi Chris, je n'y arriverai pas seul. Rends toi enfin à l'évidence !

\- C'est un bébé ! Un innocent ! Comment le tuer pourrait servir à protéger le monde ? Ne serait-il pas plus… correct, plus juste, de le guider sur le bon chemin, de l'éloigner des mauvaises influences, de, de… »

Chris perdait ses mots et faisait de petits moulinets avec ses bras comme s'il essayait de mimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Il perdait sa concentration : visiblement, Gidéon n'était pas possédé du tout, et cela l'effrayait.

« Non. Dès que Léo m'a parlé de toi, j'ai compris que tu étais le jeune homme que j'ai vu affronter Wyatt et libérer des innocents dans mes visions. Tu es un jeune homme prometteur et plein de bonne volonté, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours tout fait pour te protéger de Léo à chaque fois qu'il a essayé de retourner les Fondateurs contre toi. Mais à présent, c'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide. La famille de Wyatt ne va jamais comprendre qu'il doit être sacrifié pour le plus grand bien !

\- Vous avez raison, ils ne comprendront pas. Et je vous avoue que moi non plus !

\- Le risque est trop grand ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Wyatt doit être éliminé ! »

Les pupilles de Gidéon étaient écarquillées et ses yeux ne mentaient pas, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Chris resta un moment silencieux.

« Où sont les sœurs ? demanda finalement Gidéon.

\- Léo est allé parler de l'attaque aux Fondateurs, les sœurs sont en bas. Je pense qu'elles préfèrent attendre son retour avant de monter vous parler.

\- Je vois. Et est-ce que tous les démons qui vous ont attaqué tout à l'heure sont morts ?

\- Oui, dit Chris en haussant les épaules. »

Le Fondateur hocha lentement la tête, pensif.

« Je sais que c'est dur à admettre Chris, mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Aide-moi, à l'empêcher de détruire le monde ! »

Chris avait du mal à tenir en place, il s'agitait, impatient de mettre un terme à la conversation.

« En supposant que je vous aide, comment comptez vous faire ça ? Il est trop puissant !

\- Je suis un Fondateur, j'ai beaucoup de ressources…

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois toujours pas comment cela va vous aider à passer au travers du bouclier de Wyatt.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai de nombreuses ressources à ma disposition. Je vais trouver un moyen, fais moi confiance. Malheureusement, à cause de ton intervention de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu voir s'il pouvait résister à la foudre des Fondateurs.

\- Il le peut. Cela a déjà été tenté à l'avenir, mentit Chris. »

La vérité était qu'à sa connaissance, aucun Fondateur n'était resté en vie suffisamment longtemps pour essayer. A part Léo qui avait tenu un peu plus longtemps que les autres lorsque les êtres des ténèbres avaient pu marcher librement dans les rues, mais il n'allait certainement pas faire ça à son fils, et pour une fois, Chris l'avait parfaitement compris. Il préférait cependant ne pas laisser à Gidéon la possibilité de le découvrir. Il avait juré de protéger son frère des démons, mais cette promesse s'appliquait aussi pour les Fondateurs renégats.

« Je vais trouver une solution. Tu sais que j'ai raison, Chris. Libère moi de cette cage et va chercher Wyatt. Ensemble, nous allons sauver le monde. »

Chris fit semblant de réfléchir avant de laisser son visage s'affaissait dans la défaite, comme s'il se rendait aux arguments du Fondateur. Il hocha lentement la tête et s'avança vers la cage comme s'il allait le libérer. Il commença à s'abaisser avant de se relever brusquement, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose.

« Et si vous n'arrivez pas à passer son bouclier ?

\- Alors je ferais semblant d'avoir été possédé et tu ramèneras Wyatt en toute sécurité à ses parents. Nous agirons comme si rien ne s'était passé et je continuerais à chercher une solution, puis, nous recommencerons. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que vous croyez encore au père noël ! cracha Chris. »

Léo et les sœurs apparurent, furieux et les yeux brillants de colère. Léo semblait le plus bouleversé des quatre, c'était son propre ami qui envisageait de tuer son fils !

« Espace de sale…, commença Piper.

\- Les autres Fondateurs auront ta peau, Gidéon, gronda Léo au même moment. »

\- Avec toutes les autres possibilités qui existent, c'est celle là que vous avez retenue ! s'indigna Paige.

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Phoebe, nous pouvons bloquer ses pouvoirs au pire, mais certainement pas le tuer ! »

Le silence se fit dans le grenier. Gidéon tremblait de rage pendant qu'il se tournait vers Chris.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues ! Tu condamnes l'humanité en refusant de faire ce qui doit être fait.

\- Si pour cela un enfant doit être sacrifié, alors je ne pense pas que le monde mérite d'être sauvé, gronda Chris. »

Gidéon pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Eux, ils sont inconscients de l'avenir, mais pas toi ! Toi, tu sais ce qui va se passer ! A présent, chaque innocent tué par Wyatt le sera par ta faute ! »

Chris plissa les yeux mais ne dis rien. Il avait une étrange impression, au fond de lui, comme si quelque chose lui indiquait une anomalie. Il sentit les poils de son cou se hérisser et il se tendit aussitôt en prévision.

Et puis soudain, il comprit enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Non, dit-il lentement. Vous savez ce que je pense Gidéon ? Je pense que dans mon avenir, lorsque Léo vous a annoncé la naissance de Wyatt et que vous avez vu le futur, vous avez eu peur, et comme cette fois-ci, vous avez fait le choix absurde de le tuer. Pour cela, vous l'avez kidnappé à plusieurs reprises et vous avez échoué à chaque fois. Je pense que c'est vous qui étiez derrière la plupart des attaques qui visaient Wyatt quand nous étions enfants. Lorsque Wyatt était encore un gamin doux et innocent qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne ! Lorsqu'il était encore franc et ouvert ! Et puis nous avons commencé l'école de magie et il est devenu de plus en plus taciturne et renfermé, de plus en plus agressif et violent, même moi je ne le reconnaissais plus… Je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a reconnu en vous « l'homme en noir » de ses cauchemars et que c'est à partir de là qu'il en est arrivé à la conclusion que le bien et le mal n'existaient pas et qu'il n'y avait que le pouvoir qui comptait. C'est vous, qui avez fait de lui un monstre !

\- Voilà un beau discours, Chris, se moqua Gidéon. Mais tu te contredis tout seul, car si c'était vrai, et si tu étais aussi proche de Wyatt que tu le prétends, alors il se serait confié à toi. Ne rejette pas ton échec sur moi : c'est toi qui, en refusant d'arrêter Wyatt, le laisse tuer en toute impunité ! »

Piper et Léo étaient visiblement ébranlé par les dernières révélations de Chris, et pour la première fois, Léo se sentait vraiment soulagé d'être en présence du jeune homme. Piper, de son côté, essayait de comprendre comment tuer un Fondateur sans avoir des ennuis par la suite, elle avait une famille à protéger. Paige, quand à elle, était prête à vaincre le directeur de l'école de magie, peu importe le coût. A ses côtés, Phoebe était dans le même état d'esprit et machinalement, les sœurs et Léo s'avancèrent vers la cage. Le seul qui n'avait pas bougé était Chris.

« Non, dit-il soudain.

\- Non ? répéta Phoebe d'un air perplexe.

\- Non. Wyatt ne se serait pas confié à moi. Pas s'il avait craint que vous essayiez ensuite de me tuer aussi. J'ai raison ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Oui, dit une voix tendue. »

Un homme blond vêtu de noir apparu à droite de la cage de Gidéon. Un sourire tordu s'étira sur ses lèvres minces en regardant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le directeur.

« Les rôles sont inversés, on dirait, ricana-t-il ouvertement avant de se tourner vers Chris. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne t'ai rien dit. En plus tu aurais voulu aller le tuer toi-même pour me venger et cela aurait mal fini. »

Chris fit une légère grimace mais compris le raisonnement de son frère.

« Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser un indice la dernière qu'on s'est vu ! Tu sais que ça fait presque un an que je remue l'enfer de fond en comble pour rien !

\- Euh, je suis supposé m'excuser ou te remercier à ce sujet ?

\- Les deux ! Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé au lieu de tuer Bianca ? s'écria le jeune homme. »

Visiblement agacé, le nouveau venu se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

« Parce que cela signifiait admettre que j'avais été une victime. En arrêtant la première attaque de Gidéon contre moi, tu as créé une anomalie dans l'espace temps, ce qui m'a permis de voir plus clair dans mon comportement à notre époque. »

Chris regarda Wyatt avec un mélange de compassion et d'exaspération. Le blond croisa les bras et haussa les épaules, essayant d'agir comme s'ils n'étaient pas en train de parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel en réalisant que son frère allait encore essayer de jouer les durs à cuire. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

« Vous nous avez mis dans un de ces merdiers, Gidéon, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! grommela Chris avant de se tourner vers son frère. Aide-moi à le transporter.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ? Tu connais les Fondateurs, ils ne condamneront pas facilement l'un des leurs.

\- Je sais, en fait je voulais parler de personnes plus… hautement placées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh ! Monsieur a des relations, le taquina Wyatt pour dissimuler son malaise.

\- Surpris ?

\- Venant de toi ? Pas vraiment. Tu as toujours été un petit malin ! »

Chris adressa à son frère un sourire tordu.

« On emmène celui-là et Léo et les sœurs nous suivrons avec l'autre… colis, dit-il en cherchant ses mots. »

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel avant d'obéir.

« Je suis là depuis cinq minutes et tu me donnes déjà des ordres ! Tu m'as pris pour un de tes soldats, ou quoi ?

\- Non, j'ai juste hâte de prendre des vacances ! Alors dépêche-toi ! »

Les deux frères s'éclipsèrent avec Gidéon et réapparurent au Tribunal.

« Chris ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors fais-moi confiance. Laisse-moi t'aider pour une fois. »

Léo et les autres apparurent à leur tour. Le Fondateur eut l'air sérieusement ébranlé lorsqu'il reconnu l'endroit.

« Chris ? Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Les frères échangèrent un regard amusé. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, les têtes flottantes apparurent et le procès commença.

Les sœurs s'assirent ensemble pendant que Léo expliquait aux juges ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivé de Chris dans le passé. C'était ainsi après tout, que tout avait commencé dans leur calendrier. Il raconta comment le jeune homme avait prit sa place auprès des sœurs, comment il l'avait envoyé à Valhala, comment il avait poussé les sœurs dans de multiples chasses aux démons et il avait aussi raconté comment il avait fait parler le démon, puis le Fondateur. Une fois que ce fut fait, il alla s'installer auprès de sa femme.

« Wyatt, appela l'un des juges, mets toi sur le socle, que nous voyons ce qui s'est passé pour toi dans l'autre calendrier. »

Sans un mot, le blond se leva et obéit. Il se tenait tellement droit que ce devait être douloureux. Impitoyablement, au dessus de lui, s'affichait chaque attaque du directeur sur l'enfant et l'adolescent. Suivi par la colère destructrice du jeune homme, tuant sans pitié la population magique, les démons et les innocents, jusqu'à son couronnement sur le trône des enfers.

Sur leur banc, Léo et les sœurs se tenaient la main depuis le début de la première attaque sur le petit. Paige était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et Phoebe qui se mordait la lèvre avec anxiété avait seulement poussé un gémissement en voyant le couronnement qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

« Chris, à ton tour, exigèrent les juges. »

Avec une légère grimace, ce dernier prit la place de son frère sur le socle. Wyatt n'alla cependant pas s'asseoir avec les autres, restant non loin de son cadet. Maintenant qu'il avait cessé de vouloir le tuer, il craignait de le perdre à nouveau et ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui.

Au dessus du brun, des images semblables apparurent. Chris essayant d'empêcher Wyatt de tuer un humain. Chris essayant de lui montrer que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Chris en train de sauver des innocents. Chris en train de les libérer. Chris et Wyatt utilisant leurs pouvoirs l'un contre l'autre. Chris organisant et dirigeant l'Opposition pour contrer l'ascension du blond sur le reste du monde. Chris et Bianca au Manoir. Chris se débattant dans le passé pour changer l'Histoire.

Lorsque Chris regagna sa place, juste derrière les sœurs, il n'y avait plus un seul œil sec dans la salle. Seul Gidéon semblait impassible.

« Vous avez vu ! Voilà pourquoi il faut l'arrêter ! Il faut le faire maintenant, si non il sera trop tard !

\- Objection ! hurla Chris en se levant d'un bond. Je demande à ce Tribunal sacré de nous montrer ce qui ce serait passé sans l'intervention de Gidéon ! »

Aussitôt, les images prirent vies sous leurs yeux et frappèrent les frères en plein cœur.

Wyatt et Chris jouant aux petites voitures ensemble dans le salon du Manoir. Une tête blonde et une tête brune collées l'une à l'autre, penchées ensemble pour déchiffrer le livre des Ombres en cachette. Une bataille d'oreillers. Les deux garçons devant le lycée, l'aîné donnant une tape encourageante sur le dos du plus jeune. Chris conduisant sa première voiture sous la supervision de Wyatt. Chris encourageant le plus âgé pour aller parler à la fille qu'il ne cessait de regarder. Wyatt faisant un discours au mariage de Chris et de Bianca. Chris en train de féliciter son frère pour son nouvel emploi. Les garçons en train de vaincre des démons. Ensemble.

Le silence assourdissant accueillit les images, seulement brisé par les reniflements de Wyatt.

« Je suis désolé, Chris. Je suis désolé. »

Sans un mot, le cadet passa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules.

« Le futur a été mis en mouvement dès que Gidéon a utilisé ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles, nous condamnant tous. Votre âme sera recyclée Gidéon, dit le juge qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

\- Non ! hurla le Fondateur. C'est faux ! Je ne me suis pas trompé ! Écoutez-moi ! Il faut le tuer ! Les tuer tous les deux s'il le faut! Ils sont dangereux !

\- Le seul qui est dangereux ici, c'est vous ! gronda Wyatt d'un air menaçant.

\- Chris ! appela Gidéon. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule ? C'est faux ! Toutes ces images sont fausses ! Tu dois me croire !

\- Non, dit simplement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi lui fais-tu confiance ! Tu as vu ce dont il est capable ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est mon frère. »


	5. Le journal

La décision avait été facile à prendre. La curiosité les dévorait. Le doute aussi. Pouvait-on ou non faire confiance à Chris ? C'était Léo et Phoebe qui s'étaient dévoués pour aller fouiller dans les affaires de l'homme du futur. Pendant ce temps, Piper et Paige jouaient avec Wyatt pour passer le temps et éviter de trop penser aux conséquences si Chris apprenait un jour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Les deux espions improvisés réapparurent vingt minutes plus tard, surexcités.

« Nous avons trouvé son journal ! s'enthousiasma Phoebe. »

Elle se précipita à côté de sa sœur cadette et attendit plus ou moins patiemment que Piper pose Wyatt dans son parc. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé autour du Fondateur qui tenait un cahier d'écolier. Léo avait l'air un peu retissant en l'ouvrant, c'était vraiment quelque chose de personnel, mais il fallait qu'il sache enfin la vérité.

_28 mars 2027 :_

_Ils m'ont demandé de changer de nom. _

_Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire ou non. Je comprends pourquoi ils l'ont fait, mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus simples pour autant. Ils étaient tous là, en train de me regarder comme si j'étais un étrange spécimen sous un microscope… Tous les autres généraux assis en rang d'oignons, bien alignés, pour me demander ça ! Il y a pourtant des choses plus importantes à faire ! Je veux dire, il y a eu une « purge » sur la côte ouest la semaine dernière, plusieurs centaines de milliers de morts, et eux : « Au fait Chris, ce serait bien de changer votre nom. » Je pensais qu'ils m'appelaient pour me demander quelque chose d'important, pas ça !_

_Il est vrai qu'un Général des Armées Magiques qui porte le même nom de famille que la Source, ça prête à confusion… Je le comprends. Vraiment. Mais c'est tellement injuste. Mon frère m'a déjà tout pris ! Il instrumentalise notre maison familiale pour en faire un musée pour rappeler d'où il tient ses pouvoirs. Il utilise notre Grimoire pour aider les démons au lieu de les combattre. Il se sert de notre magie pour tuer les innocents. Il a sali notre nom. Dois-je vraiment l'abandonner et renoncer à l'espoir de lui rendre son ancienne gloire et l'immense respect qu'il contenait ?_

_A vrai dire, je me sens perdu. Ce n'est qu'un nom, mais j'y suis attaché. C'est celui de ma mère, de mes tantes et de ma grand-mère. En l'abandonnant, c'est elles que j'abandonne. Pourtant, c'est aussi en leur honneur que je me bats, et c'est en renonçant à ce nom que je pourrai enfin le faire pleinement. C'est le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide pour ne pas me heurter à la crainte et à la méfiance des autres dès que je me présente. _

_Au fond, s'il s'agissait du nom de mon géniteur, je n'aurais probablement pas hésité une seconde… Mais sans ce dernier lien qui me lie à maman, je ne suis plus rien ! C'est à la fois mon soutient et mon refuge, c'est en elle que je puise la force de continuer. _

_Ils m'ont laissé une semaine pour prendre ma décision. J'en ai parlé à mon cousin. Il pense que c'est une bonne idée. En fait, si je choisi un nouveau nom, il veut prendre le même. A ma grande surprise, ses sœurs sont d'accord avec lui. Quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi, elles m'ont affirmé que leur propre nom a été souillé par mon frère puisqu'il lui a été donné comme deuxième prénom. A ma grande honte, une partie de moi est d'accord avec elles. Mes autres cousines tiennent également à nous suivre peu importe mon choix. Elles font face au même problème après tout. Le résultat de cette petite réunion est que tout repose toujours sur moi, mais qu'à présent j'ai le soutient de la famille qui me reste. A partir de là, je sais déjà que je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir davantage. Je sais quelle sera ma décision. Voilà pourquoi je commence ce journal. Pour ne pas oublier qui je suis._

_2 avril 2027 :_

_Je dois donner ma réponse dans trois jours. J'ai été voir mon régiment ce matin et leur ai demandé de m'aider à choisir mon nouveau nom. Cela les a occupés tout l'après-midi. Je crois que c'était la distraction dont ils avaient tant besoin. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ont de l'imagination ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle proposition a été la pire : Général Sanspitié ou Général Toutpuissant. J'ai cru mourir d'embarras ! Finalement, c'est une jeune recrue qui a trouvé la solution. Puisque avant de faire partie de l'armée j'étais dans un groupe clandestin appelé Perry, il m'a proposé de m'appeler ainsi. L'idée me plaît beaucoup._

_5 avril 2027 :_

_J'ai rendez vous dans quelques heures pour donner mon verdict. Les cousins sont avec moi. Un pour tous, tous pour un ! C'est ce qu'a crié Payton tout à l'heure. Sa voix manquait d'enthousiasme, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. _

_6 avril 2027 :_

_C'est fait. Nous sommes désormais la famille Perry. Nous avons de toutes nouvelles cartes d'identités et un nouveau livret de famille. A la demande de PJ, nous sommes désormais tous frères et sœurs. Je ne sais pas où elle a été chercher ça, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est une excellente idée. Je me sens moins seul._

_J'espère que ce changement de nom ne va pas changer qui je suis. En attendant de le découvrir, je répète mon nouveau nom devant le miroir : _

_Chris Perry, Chris Perry, Chris Perry. _

_Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne suis plus Chris Halliwell… _

_Chris Perry, Chris Perry, Chris Perry. _

_Donc voilà, je suis le Général Chris Perry du 14__ème__ régiment des Interventions Spéciales des Armées Magiques._

Choqué au-delà des mots, Léo referma lentement le carnet et regarda sa femme qui semblait douloureusement horrifiée. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir que ses belles-soeurs n'étaient moins bouleversées que le couple.

"Et maintenant ? balbutia-t-il."

Sa voix lui semblait lointaine, comme s'il était sous l'eau.

"Il faut qu'on l'appelle et qu'on lui parle, dit Piper."


	6. La promesse

**Salut !**

**Je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au cœur. J'ai gardé mon chapitre préféré pour la fin. Il n'est pas parfait mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. Pour le moment, ce sera la dernière mise à jour, en attendant que j'en écrive d'autres.**

**MAIS !**

**Car il y a un mais ! J'ai déposé ici les histoires qui se contentaient de se finir avec la révélation finale de l'identité de Chris, or, il y en a d'autres qui nécessitaient un peu plus d'écriture car elles ont nourrie mon imagination. Aussi, je vous conseille de suivre mon compte car d'ici la semaine prochaine, je publierai une nouvelle histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**La promesse :**

Les sœurs et Léo étaient réunis dans le grenier avec la ferme intention de parvenir à se mettre d'accord sur les mesures à prendre concernant leur être de lumière, Chris. Il avait révélé la veille qu'il était revenu pour empêcher Wyatt de tourner mal et la famille essayait de déterminer quoi faire de cette information. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils argumentaient et se disputaient sans parvenir à un terrain d'entente. Phoebe semblait vouloir donner une chance à Chris car elle refusait de laisser ses sentiments envers le jeune homme mettre en péril l'avenir au cas où il disait la vérité. Paige était d'accord avec elle sur le fond mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur Chris et sur la raison pour laquelle il était celui qui avait remonté le temps et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Piper et Léo en revanche, ne parvenaient pas à accepter l'idée que leur fils, qui n'était pas encore âgé d'un an, puisse devenir un démon. Piper se sentait mal et le prenait personnellement, comme si Chris lui avait dit qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et elle souhaitait que Chris puisse leur donner davantage d'explications. Léo, quand à lui, refusait tout simplement de croire Chris, il avait trop souvent changé d'histoires en leur disant pourquoi il était revenu. Après tout, au début, il avait prétendu avoir remonté le temps pour empêcher les Titans de prendre le pouvoir, puis pour sauver Wyatt, sauf qu'il s'avérait à présent qu'il s'agissait en fait de sauver Wyatt de lui-même. Non décidément, Léo ne parvenait pas à le croire.

« Je pense que Léo a raison, dit Paige. Nous devons savoir avec précision pourquoi il est revenu. Comment il a eu cette idée, quel sort il a utilisé… Tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile pour mieux comprendre la situation.

\- Comment faire ? demanda Piper. Il refusera de répondre à nos questions.

\- Je peux écrire un sort ? proposa Phoebe.

\- C'est une idée, répondit Léo.

\- Mais nous ne devons pas nous servir de nos pouvoirs pour des raisons personnelles, s'inquiéta Paige. »

Phoebe secoua la tête.

« Imagine que Chris a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher de sauver le monde à cause de nos soupçons. Et s'il s'avère qu'il ment, nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir avec lui. »

Le conseil de famille prit fin sur cette phrase et les sœurs passèrent à l'action sous le regard bienveillant de Léo.

Le trio récita la formule que venait d'improviser Phoebe et un nuage blanc apparu devant eux. Il devient peu à peu compact et s'étala sur le mur du grenier, comme un écran géant. Les sœurs et Léo se rapprochèrent pour observer la scène.

Sur l'écran, Chris leur tournait le dos mais ils le reconnurent sans problème. Il se tenait dans un cimetière, seul devant une tombe blanche. Il se tenait très droit et ses épaules tremblaient, comme s'il pleurait. Des orbes noirs apparurent derrière lui et un homme blond vêtu de noir apparu.

« Un être des ténèbres ! s'écria Paige. »

Machinalement, Piper attrapa le bras de Léo, effrayée à l'idée de voir son être de lumière se faire abattre, même si cette scène s'était déjà produite dans le passé de Chris.

_Chris se sentait malade et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir l'homme responsable de cette horreur, ni d'entendre ce que son cerveau détraqué avait à dire pour expliquer ses actions. _

_« Va-t-en Wyatt ! » exigea sévèrement Chris sans se retourner, les yeux fixés sur la terre qui recouvrait le cercueil depuis seulement une heure._

« Wyatt ! s'écria Léo. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Personne ne lui répondit, les sœurs étaient trop choquées pour parler. Ils se rapprochèrent les un des autres comme si cela pouvait empêcher la vérité de les atteindre.

_En entendant sa voix, l'homme blond se figea, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Sa jambe était encore levée, prête à faire un pas en direction de la tombe. Il la reposa lentement, la laissant s'enfoncer dans le sol boueux sans chercher à se rapprocher de la dernière demeure de celle qui venait d'être enterrée. _

_« Elle était ma sœur Chris, j'ai le droit d'être là._

« Sa sœur ? chuchota Phoebe avec bonheur. Oh mon Dieu ! » ajouta-t-elle en réalisant que c'était la tombe de sa future nièce.

Sur l'écran, ils virent Chris se raidirent.

_« Non. Tu aurais le droit d'être présent si tu étais seulement son frère. Mais tu es aussi son assassin ! Je refuse que tu t'approches d'elle ! Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça de son vivant, ne profane pas sa mémoire ! Va-t-en ! »_

Les exclamations choquées de Phoebe et Paige retentirent dans le grenier, étouffant ainsi le sanglot que Piper n'avait pu retenir. Léo ne s'en aperçu même pas, trop prit dans sa propre douleur. Son fils avait tué sa petite sœur. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la petite fille, c'était trop douloureux et une partie de lui espérait que c'était le sort qui avait mal tourné, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Devant eux, implacable, la scène se poursuivait.

Wyatt ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la demande de Chris.

_« Je suis désolé._

_\- Je ne veux pas te voir, ni te parler. Pars ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !_

_\- Chris, soupira la Source. Ecoute, je…_

_\- Dégage__ ! hurla Chris en se retournant brusquement. »_

_Wyatt écarquilla les yeux devant le visage défait de l'homme brun. Ses yeux étaient rouges, montrant qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne s'était pas rasé et même sa barbe de quelques jours ne suffisait pas à cacher à quel point son visage était émacié. Wyatt se sentit mal pour lui._

Les sœurs restèrent stupéfaites en voyant l'état de Chris. Il avait dû être terriblement proche de la sœur de Wyatt si sa mort avait un tel effet dévastateur sur lui. Léo se demanda un instant s'ils étaient en couple, mais il repoussa rapidement ces pensées. C'était trop bizarre de penser à ce genre de chose.

_Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux frères. Finalement, l'aîné décida de le briser._

_« Je ne voulais pas la tuer, Chris, tu dois me croire. »_

_Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de la part du jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas prévu de recevoir un coup de poing sur le nez._

_« MENTEUR ! vociféra Chris. »_

_Wyatt recula de quelques pas en se tenant le nez tout en essayant d'arrêter de saigner._

_«Tu l'as torturé pendant des jours ! Ne me dis pas que c'était un accident, Wyatt ! chuchota Chris d'une voix brisée. »_

Léo plaqua une main sur sa bouche, choquée au-delà des mots. Il ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir à Chris d'avoir frappé son fils. Il aurait probablement fait la même chose. A côté de lui, Piper était tombée à genoux, incapable de calmer les sanglots qui la ravageaient. Phoebe s'agenouilla à côté de sa sœur aînée et la prit dans ses bras tout en essuyant ses propres larmes. Paige quand à elle, pleurait silencieusement.

_Wyatt fronça les sourcils. Il préférait quand son frère hurlait et cognait. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à un Chris brisé. Il ne se montrait jamais faible devant lui, ils n'avaient jamais été suffisamment proches pour justifier ce genre de comportement entre eux._

Les gens du passé profitèrent de l'accalmie sur l'écran pour se recomposer.

_« Elle a toujours été si forte, je pensais qu'elle survivrait, tenta de se justifier le Maître des enfers._

_\- Quinze, gronda Chris. Je les ai comptés. Tu lui as donné quinze coups de couteau après l'avoir torturé ! Personne ne peut survivre à ça !_

_\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû lui en donner autant, soupira son frère aîné._

_\- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui en donner du tout ! gronda Chris. Va-t-en Wyatt ! Je ne veux pas te voir pour son enterrement, je ne veux pas parler à son meurtrier. Je ne veux même pas penser à toi ! Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie, tu n'es plus un membre de ma famille. Je t'ai renié il y a longtemps. Sans Melinda, ce sera un combat à mort entre nous !_

Paige déplaça le canapé à l'aide de ses pouvoirs et le plaça devant le mur. Ils se laissèrent tous tomber dessus, s'accrochant les uns aux autres en espérant y trouver du réconfort.

« Comment ça Wyatt ne fait plus partie de sa famille ? s'interrogea Piper à voix haute. Vous pensez que Chris et Melinda étaient ensemble ?

C'est possible, dit faiblement Léo en essayant de ne pas se briser complètement devant son ex-femme. »

_« Écoute, je suis désolé d'accord ! Je ne voulais pas la tuer ! Je voulais juste lui faire peur pour qu'elle me respecte. Elle ne voulait pas me donner l'emplacement de la Résistance alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire._

_\- Tuer ta propre sœur pour permettre à ton Empire Démoniaque de prospérer en toute tranquillité ? En rejetant le travail de plusieurs générations de Halliwell ? En décidant de favoriser le mal ? se moqua le cadet. Épargne ta salive, rien ne justifie ce que tu as fait ! RIEN ! »_

_Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Le blond lâcha un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de communiquer avec son frère._

Piper se blottit contre Léo, incapable d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui coulait de ses yeux. Ce dernier la prit délicatement dans ses bras, espérant lui aussi y trouver du réconfort.

_« Ses derniers mots ont été pour toi, dit Wyatt d'une voix lasse._

_\- Ferme-la ! s'écria Chris._

_\- Non. Tu as besoin d'entendre ça : elle m'a supplié…_

_\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! le coupa le brun._

_\- Elle m'a supplié de ne pas partir à ta recherche et de ne pas te faire de mal poursuivi implacablement Wyatt. J'ai promis. »_

_Le rire moqueur de Chris résonna désagréablement dans le cimetière._

_« Ta parole ne vaut rien._

_\- Pour toi, peut-être. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous imposer cette vie. Je pensais que toi et Melinda alliez me suivre._

_\- Pardon ? s'écria Chris en arquant un sourcil. Tu pensais que nous laisserions tout ce en quoi nous croyions pour tes beaux yeux ? Tu es stupide ?_

_\- Elle ne se battait pas pour une cause, grogna Wyatt, elle était simplement de ton côté. Si cela avait été toi qui avais été la Source, elle t'aurait rejoint sans hésiter. »_

_Chris écarquilla les yeux, incapable de formuler une réponse tant les paroles de son frère lui paraissaient ridicules._

_« J'ai toujours été jaloux, tu sais, dit lentement Wyatt. _

_\- Jaloux ? De quoi ? Tu étais le gamin qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait en un claquement de doigt._

_\- C'est vrai, mais c'est à cause de ça que nous n'étions pas aussi proches que nous aurions pu l'être. Elle te vénérait, Chris. C'était toi qu'elle imitait. C'était ton opinion qui comptait pour elle. Tu étais son dieu. Je voulais l'être aussi, mais je ne savais pas comment faire. _

_\- Alors tu l'as tué. »_

_Wyatt ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'endiguer la douleur. _

_« C'est stupide, hein ?_

_\- Très. »_

« Whoa ! Chris et Melinda ont dû être vraiment très proches ! » murmura Phoebe.

Piper hocha lentement la tête, se promettant de traiter Chris comme un invité de marque à partir de maintenant, ne serait-ce que par respect pour sa future fille. Léo avait les mêmes pensées, même s'il ignorait encore s'il s'agissait de sa fille ou non.

_« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je souhaite me réveiller au Manoir sous les cris de Maman qui nous dit de nous dépêcher si non on va être en retard à l'école. Avant que l'on devienne des ennemis... Même si tu étais celui qu'elle adorait, Mélinda m'aimait encore à l'époque._

_\- Espèce d'imbécile ! s'écria Chris en serrant les poings. Nous t'avons toujours aimé ! A cause de toi, tous ceux dont nous nous soucions sont décédés, tout a été détruit. Pourtant, il y a un mois, si tu t'étais présenté devant notre porte en présentant tes excuses et en voulant te racheter, tu aurais été le bienvenu. Si tu avais arrêté ta folie meurtrière, nous t'aurions accueillit à bras ouvert, nous aurions combattu les Fondateurs pour toi. Nous serions morts pour toi ! _

_\- Et maintenant ? demanda Wyatt même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. »_

_La douleur présente sur le visage de Chris se transforma en dégoût et en haine._

_« Tu as tué Melinda. Il n'y aura pas de pardon pour ça, Wyatt ! J'aurais pu tout te pardonner, mais ça… Jamais.._

_\- Je comprends._

_\- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Elle est MORTE ! Nous ne sommes plus des gosses, Wyatt ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est le monde réel, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Elle ne va pas se relever en riant pour aller voler des gâteaux dans la cuisine ! Elle ne s'est pas éclipsée dans sa chambre pour bouder parce qu'on l'a taquiné ou qu'on a volé un de ses jouets ! Elle est partie pour de bon. Tu l'as tué ! »_

« Alors il était aussi proche de Wyatt, dit doucement Paige.

\- De toute évidence, chuchota Léo qui n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il avait eu tord au sujet de Chris.

\- Nous allons mieux le traiter à partir de maintenant, hein ? dit Piper »

Elle avait besoin faire quelque chose pour la fille que son fils avait tué et se montrer cordiale avec quelqu'un qui semblait avoir tant compté pour elle lui paraissait être un bon début. Paige et Léo approuvèrent d'un signe de tête pendant que Phoebe passait un bras autour des épaules de Piper en lui murmurant qu'ils allaient tous changer de comportement.

_Wyatt pleurait à présent._

_« Chrissie, stop ! S'il te plait !_

_\- Je t'interdis d'utiliser le surnom qu'elle avait choisit pour moi, gronda le jeune homme._

_\- Je t'ai souvent appelé comme ça. _

_\- Oui, quand nous étions enfants. Cela t'a peut être échappé, mais nous sommes adultes, maintenant. Deux hommes au milieu d'une guerre. Et dans des camps opposés._

_\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Peut être que si tu..._

_\- Je ne te rejoindrai jamais, arrête avec ça ! »_

_Wyatt s'essuya le nez avec sa manche en reniflant bruyamment._

_« Et si c'est moi qui te rejoins ?_

_\- Ouais, je me vois très bien te présenter aux autres résistants : Salut, c'est Wyatt Halliwell, le tyran que nous combattons et qui a torturé et tué la plupart d'entre nous. Qui veut lui faire visiter le QG ? ironisa Chris»_

_Le blond grimaça légèrement._

_« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse Chris ? Tu es la seule famille qui me reste, je n'ai jamais pensé que je serai capable de tuer ma propre sœur. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal à toi aussi !_

_\- Admet que tu es mauvais ! Admet que tu as eu tord ! Reconnaît qu'il y a une différence entre le Bien et le Mal ! Que ce n'est pas juste une question de pouvoir ! »_

_Wyatt sembla se figer un instant. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, sa lutte intérieure se reflétant sur son visage._

_« Je l'admets, sanglota finalement Wyatt._

_\- Alors retire tes troupes, renvoies les dans le monde souterrain. »_

_Wyatt hocha la tête, acceptant la demande du plus jeune. Chris tourna le dos à son frère, refusant de le regarder._

_« Tu as conscience, bien sûr, que cela ne change rien entre nous ? Tu es toujours le meurtrier de Melinda. _

_\- Je sais, Chris ! Dis-moi comment faire pour me racheter ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais remonter le temps et m'empêcher de le faire »_

_Chris se figea._

_« C'est une idée, commença-t-il lentement. »_

« Alors c'est comme ça que l'idée lui est venue, soupira Léo, bon sang, je m'en veux tellement à présent !

\- Comme nous tous, Léo, lui répondit Paige en se penchant pour lui tapoter le bras. »

_« Heu Chris, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais je doute que ce soit possible._

_\- Regrettes-tu tes actions ? Tous ces meurtres ?_

_\- Oui, lui répondit solennellement Wyatt. _

_\- Alors aide-moi à remonter le temps et à t'empêcher de tourner mal._

_\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?_

_\- Tu es l'enfant deux fois béni, et je suis à moitié fondateur, à nous deux, ce serait bien le diable si nous ne pouvions pas m'envoyer dans le passé, non ? »_

« A moitié Fondateur ! s'écria Léo. Mais comment c'est possible ? »

Personne n'avait de réponses, les sœurs étaient aussi étonnées que lui par cette révélation.

_Wyatt ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant aux implications d'une telle action dans le passé._

_« Je suppose que tu as raison, finit-il par dire. Si nous allons dans le passé, nous serons en mesure de…_

_\- Non, l'interrompit Chris. Je vais aller dans le passé. Toi, tu restes ici._

_\- Quoi ! Non, je…_

_\- Wyatt, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes d'accord pour faire une trêve que j'ai confiance en toi, compris ? Je refuse de prendre le risque d'amener la Source du mal dans le passé. Tu as fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça !_

_\- D'accord. »_

_Wyatt baissa la tête. Il se sentait malade. Il aurait voulu faire comprendre à Chris qu'il avait besoin d'y aller lui aussi afin de réparer ses erreurs, mais il savait que le jeune résistant avait raison, il était trop instable. Après tout, son désir de rédemption était très récent, peu de temps après avoir réalisé qu'il était l'assassin de sa propre sœur. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il entendit à peine la question de Chris._

_« Quand est ce que tout cela a commencé ?_

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Tu as toujours été froid et distant, mais tu n'étais pas aussi agressif. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? A quel moment es-tu devenu mauvais ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours senti une certaine obscurité à l'intérieur de moi, dit l'aîné en se grattant la tête. »_

_Chris gémit, ne prenant même plus la peine de dissimuler son agacement._

_« Il va falloir être un petit peu plus précis que ça, Wyatt ! Je ne vais pas me balader à travers le temps au hasard en espérant arriver au bon moment !_

_\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. »_

_Wyatt serra les dents, luttant avec les mots._

_« C'était avant ta naissance, finit-il par dire._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- L'événement qui m'a changé, c'était avant ta naissance. »_

_Chris se retourna brusquement et marcha droit sur la Source, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui._

_« Tu te moque de moi ? Tu n'avais même pas encore deux ans ! Comment peux-tu t'en souvenir ?_

_\- C'est très vague, Chris. Je me souviens seulement avoir été perdu en enfer pendant un certain temps. J'étais seul, j'avais peur et personne ne venait quand j'appelais._

_\- Personne ? Wyatt, tout le monde sait que Léo a toujours tout quitté quand son précieux fils aîné le sifflait. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! »_

Tout le monde regarda Léo qui haussa les épaules, lui non plus ne comprenait pas les paroles de Chris, ni la colère contenue derrière ses mots.

_« Je ne me souviens pas, j'ai peut être été pris par un démon, ou alors on m'a jeté un sort, je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à vouloir être plus puissant, indépendamment du bien et du mal. Je suppose qu'il te suffit de retourner environ deux ou trois mois avant ta naissance._

_\- Je vois, dit lentement Chris sans quitter l'aîné des yeux, dans ce cas je vais retourner un peu plus tôt._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Je suis désolé, Wyatt, mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Si je remonte le temps, c'est pour t'arrêter définitivement. Donc, je vais remonter le temps jusqu'à l'attaque des Titans, lorsque Léo est devenu un Fondateur._

_\- Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a changé._

_\- Non, mais si je peux empêcher Paige de mourir, je peux espérer que le Pouvoir des Trois sera suffisant pour te retenir si jamais j'échoue et que tu passes quand même du côté obscur._

_\- Et la présence de Paige rendra probablement mon sauvetage plus facile pour empêcher l'événement qui me rend mauvais de se produire, termina Wyatt._

_\- Exactement, répondit Chris en hochant la tête. »_

Dans le grenier, c'était le silence le plus complet. Piper et Phoebe avaient coincé Paige entre elles et la serraient le plus fort possible, bouleversées d'apprendre que Chris avait dit la vérité et qu'elles avaient vraiment faillit perdre leur sœur.

_« Tu prévois de faire d'autres changements ? demanda Wyatt. »_

_Chris haussa les épaules._

_« Tu peux dire adieux à tes généraux. Ils sont les suspects principaux puisqu'ils ont obtenu une grande partie de leur puissance de toi, chose que tu n'aurais certainement jamais faite si tu avais été du bon côté. Et puis je me répète, mais…_

_\- Mais tu veux arrêter mon Empire avant qu'il soit construit, et pour cela tu dois abattre mes généraux, termina Wyat. Je comprends. Quoi d'autre ?_

_\- Je pensais essayer de discréditer Léo comme un Fondateur, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? proposa Chris en même temps qu'il y réfléchissait lui-même. »_

« Quoi ? Mais c'est à cause de lui si je suis devenu un fondateur en premier lieu ! s'écria Léo.

\- Visiblement, non, répondit Piper en s'éloignant légèrement de lui. »

_Avoir un père plus présent serait sûrement mieux pour les trois d'entre eux. Sans compter que Léo avait conservé ses fonctions d'être de lumière des sœurs et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à gérer à la fois son rôle de Fondateur, celui d'être de lumière et encore moins son rôle dans la famille Halliwell. Celui de père étant de loin le pire pour Chris et Melinda. Chris eut une grimace de dégoût en se rappelant comment l'incapacité de son père à gérer correctement ses différentes fonctions avaient conduit sa mère et sa tante Phoebe à la mort. _

_« Il faudrait que les autres Fondateurs ne le trouvent pas digne d'exercer cette charge, dit lentement Wyatt._

_\- Il n'en a jamais été digne, s'exclama Chris d'une voix dure._

_\- Avec le recul, je pense que tu as raison. Il faudrait l'éloigner un certain temps du manoir et du ciel._

_\- Valhala ? proposa Chris en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Je crois que ça a une chance de fonctionner. Les Fondateurs sont toujours un peu lents donc je suppose que le temps qu'ils préviennent les sœurs de sa disparition, environ six ou sept mois seront passés. Cela te laisse le temps de montrer aux sœurs qu'elles peuvent te faire confiance._

_\- Tu as raison. Il va me harceler à son retour, mais ce n'est pas grave. Cela ne fera que contribuer à sa chute. Les Fondateurs verront ainsi à quel point il est incapable de voir les choses d'une manière neutre. Cependant, je veux que cela se passe lentement, Léo ne devra perdre ses ailes qu'après la naissance de Melinda, ou au moins sa conception. Je refuse de la priver de ses pouvoirs pour permettre aux sœurs d'avoir un vrai être de lumière. »_

_Chris resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole._

_« Il doit redevenir mortel, les Fondateurs avaient raison depuis le début…_

_\- Les anges ne doivent pas se marier, acheva Wyatt à sa place, il est impossible pour eux de gérer correctement leurs charges et leur famille.»_

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils échangèrent un sourire. Dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, le visage de Chris se ferma aussitôt et il tourna la tête. Wyatt soupira profondément en essayant de cacher sa déception._

Face au mur, Léo ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus : le fait que son fils pense ça de lui ou bien que Chris avait su depuis le début qu'il réagirait comme un idiot. Il se sentait aussi très mal, il avait accusé le jeune homme de l'éloigner de sa famille alors qu'il cherchait justement à obtenir le résultat inverse.

_« Retrouvons nous au manoir demain à 13h, d'ici là, j'aurais renvoyé la plupart de mes démons dans le monde souterrain. Je vais aussi te restituer le Livre des Ombres, je n'en suis pas digne. _

_\- Est-ce que c'est un piège ? demanda le plus jeune d'un ton menaçant._

_\- Non, je serais seul, répondit Wyatt en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la méfiance dans ceux de Chris. _

_\- Très bien, parce que si c'est un piège, tu dois savoir que sans Melinda, je n'ai plus aucune raison de survivre, donc je ne me retiendrais pas, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, même si je dois mourir en essayant._

_\- Je sais, chuchota Wyatt. A demain. »_

_Avant que Chris ne puisse lui répondre, il s'éclipsa, et cette fois ses orbes n'étaient pas noires mais bleues marines. _

_Resté seul, Chris posa sa main droite sur son cœur et s'avança sur la tombe avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Les larmes coulaient continuellement sur ses joues mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il sanglota bruyamment en posant sa main gauche sur la tombe pendant qu'il relisait l'inscription pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était là : _

_Melinda Halliwell_

_2007-2026_

_Sœur dévouée_

_Résistante acharnée_

_Elle est enfin libérée_

_« Je vais tout changer, petite sœur, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais ramener notre grand frère sur le droit chemin. Je te le promets ! »_

« PETITE SŒUR ! » hurla Phoebe

\- Oh mon dieu ! Léo, Chris est notre fils ! s'écria Piper. »

Léo était bien trop choqué pour lui répondre, il revoyait chaque parole dure qu'il avait dite à Chris et il avait envie de se gifler.

« Oh mon Dieu, il doit nous détester ! gémit Léo en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ! s'énerva Phoebe, tout aurait été si simple si nous avions su qui il était dès le début.

\- Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans changer trop de choses, Phoebe, lui rappela Paige. Tu te souviens qu'il peut y avoir des conséquences futures s'il en dit trop, non ?

\- Oui, mais… »

Elle fut interrompue par Piper qui s'était brusquement levée et avait commencé à faire les cents pas. Pendant ce temps, le nuage s'était dissimulé et ses sœurs fixaient bêtement le mur, incapable de réaliser pleinement l'importance de ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre.

« Permettez moi de récapituler : mon fils est la Source du mal, il a torturé et tué sa petite sœur et son petit frère a décidé de revenir dans le passé pour essayer de sauver le monde. Et tout ce qu'il a obtenu en échange, ce sont des insultes et des réprimandes ainsi que toute notre mauvaise volonté. J'ai tout bon ?

\- Quel résumé intéressant, dit une voix glaciale. »

Les quatre se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte du grenier qui était restée ouverte. C'était Chris. Piper sentit son estomac se tordre violemment et Léo pâlit brusquement. Phoebe et Paige n'avait pas l'air mieux.

« Soit vous avez êtes soudain tous devenus extralucides, soit vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles. En ce qui me concerne, je penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution, et vous ? »

Il n'était pas difficile de voir la colère émaner de lui, même ses yeux semblaient jeter des éclairs. Il tendit la main et le morceau de papier sur lequel Phoebe avait hâtivement griffonné la formule vola tout droit vers Chris qui l'attrapa au vol. Il déchiffra rapidement l'écriture de sa tante et les fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez vu, _exactement_ ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

L'homme du futur plissa dangereusement les yeux. La pièce entière semblait être sous pression pendant que les meubles bougeaient comme pendant un petit tremblement de terre.

« Je vous ai posé une question ! gronda-t-il.

\- Nous avons vu comment tu as eu l'idée de revenir, et avec qui… marmonna Piper.

\- Je vois. Puis-je croire aux miracles et penser que vous allez vous bouger pour m'aider à partir de maintenant au lieu de contempler vos nombrils ?

\- Chris ! Ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça ! protesta aussitôt Phoebe. »

Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard.

« Je suis revenu pour sauver ma sœur et le monde, pas pour assister à une réunion de famille. Préparez les potions, ce soir on part à la chasse ! »

Il s'éclipsa avant que quiconque ne puisse le retenir.

« Je pense que ça va prendre du temps avant qu'on puisse communiquer avec lui, dit Paige de son habituel ton sarcastique. »


End file.
